


Simple Touch

by infiniteluna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Lapdance, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Spanking, Wax Play, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteluna/pseuds/infiniteluna
Summary: With enough imagination, there are endless possibilities for the bedroom. Written for Kinktober.





	1. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how my first venture into this fandom is a 31 chapter smut-fest. Nice to meet you!
> 
> Day 1: Spanking

Levi had beautiful skin. Pale, soft, and utterly flawless—at least as far as Eren was concerned. He had a few little scars, and some wild stories to go along with them, but they added to the allure.

Eren knew how much Levi enjoyed being marked; bites and hickies and scratches. Especially the scratches. Whatever Eren wanted to give him, Levi took it happily and often asked for more.

It wasn’t until one afternoon, when Levi had his lips stretched around Eren’s cock, that he thought to mark him in a new way.

“Fuck, Levi, you look incredible. F-feels good… _ah_...” Eren’s hips jerked at a sudden burst of pleasure, Levi’s tongue working some sinful kind of magic against the underside of his cock. Levi was on his knees on the bed, braced on one hand and arching his back in a beautiful curve. His ass was raised high, round and perfect. 

Eren reached out to cup one side, listening to the thrumming purr Levi gave. The vibrations sank right through him.

He moaned and, without thinking, gave Levi’s ass a hard swat.

Levi stilled and when Eren looked down, those grey eyes were blown wide. Then Levi gave a pitching moan and rocked himself back against Eren’s palm, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

Eren saw stars.

“Was that good?” he asked. Levi nodded as best he could. “That’s enough, sweet thing. On your stomach for me.”

Levi did as he was told and Eren shivered with the loss of that delightful warmth. He crawled onto the bed, stalking after Levi who was looking back over his shoulder with a smirk. He wiggled his ass and Eren noticed that there was a red mark there.

“Do you like seeing your hand print on my ass?” Levi asked. There was a husky edge to his tone that made Eren feel warm all over. 

“I really do.”

“Mmm...” Levi stretched out like a cat and craned his hips upward. Eren could see his cock, hard and leaking between his legs. “Wanna give me another one?”

Eren cupped both hands against his ass, kneading at the skin. Levi hissed. “Fuck yeah, I do.”

Levi chuckled but the sound broke around a groan as Eren brought his hand down in another hard swat. He rubbed gently at the reddening skin, waiting for Levi to settle before striking his ass again. 

“Fucking Christ, Eren,” Levi gasped, jerking when Eren bent down to kiss the base of his spine. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Eren gave a low growl and brought his hand down again. The sound echoed and Eren watched as Levi gave a full body shudder. He set a steady rhythm, delivering a firm smack before kneading the skin and going again. It wasn’t long before Levi’s ass was bright red and giving off heat. 

When Eren finally sank inside him, he didn’t think he’d ever heard a sound so utterly, blissfully wrecked.

The stretch of Eren’s cock inside him paired with the stinging pleasure of those thrusts striking against his oversensitive skin had Levi writhing. Eren hadn’t even touched between his legs and he could feel his orgasm building. Eren must have felt the way Levi squeezed around him because he quickened his pace. Levi keened as the other male angled _just right_ , glancing delightfully over his prostate. 

“Gonna cum?” Eren rasped, pulling Levi back by the hips. Levi’s eyes rolled.

“Y-yeah. Yes, yes, yes… _fuck!"_

Eren brought his hand down again, a quick, sharp smack over one of Levi’s burning cheeks, and the sensation had him coming with a desperate cry. Eren bowed over him, groaning softly as he pushed in deep. Through the haze of release Levi could feel warmth bloom inside him.

It was a long moment before either of them spoke again. Eren scattered lazy kisses up Levi’s spine, panting against the flushed skin while Levi crooned beneath him. “Good?”  


Levi chuckled, both of them groaning when it made him squeeze. “Really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to keep up daily updates, but even if I fall behind, I'll make sure to get each chapter posted. 
> 
> Thanks for joining me for the ride!


	2. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dirty talk

“Look at you, so pretty and sweet. You’re taking me in so nicely, Eren.”

“ _Nn…_ L-Levi…”

“Yes, baby boy?”

“Don’t stop talking. Please.”

Levi smiled, rolling his hips between Eren’s parted legs. His cock sank in deep and Eren made a tortured sound beneath him, lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks.

“I won’t, I promise. You’ve been so good for me, baby. So, so good.” He’d had Eren spread out on the bed, fucking his own fingers until he was weak and crying out for Levi to touch him instead. Levi had talked him through it and Eren had done everything that had been asked of him. He’d more than earned his reward.

Eren pressed his head back against the pillows, fingers trembling where they gripped Levi’s shoulder. His cock was hard and leaking between them, untouched per Levi’s request. Eren was always so good to him.

The slow rhythm he’d set was as torturous as it was heavenly. Levi felt everything; every clench, every flutter and push that Eren gave beneath him. Eren’s thighs shook and he rolled his hips up every time Levi thrust back inside him, desperate for more than he was being given.

“Levi,” he gasped, green eyes struggling to stay open. “Levi, please.”

“Tell me.” Levi bent down, licking over one of Eren’s nipples just to hear the way he cried out.

“More. I need more, I need—” The begging stopped when Levi gave a hard thrust, the words dying in his throat at the sensation.

“More of this?” Levi asked, bracing on his hands before he quickened his pace. The force of his thrusts almost had Eren moving up the mattress. “More of my cock? You want me to pound that sweet little ass of yours?”

“Yes!” Eren’s nails dug into Levi’s shoulder and the raven growled, dropping his head. Dark, sweaty locks fell in front of his eyes.

It had taken a while for Eren to discover just how filthy Levi’s mouth could be. But once the dam broke and Eren got a taste, it was one of his favourite things. And Levi _loved_ to indulge him, loved what it did to him. Loved how much he loved it.

“Fuck, you look so fucking perfect like this, Eren. Stretched out and taking my cock like the little slut you are.” He nipped at Eren’s collarbone, hating—not for the first time—that he couldn’t reach high enough to kiss him like this. “You’re my beautiful little cockslut, aren’t you, pup?”

“ _Fuck yes,_ ” Eren groaned. Levi’s hard thrusts stole the breath from his lungs, and there was nothing he could do except lay there and take it.

“That’s it,” Levi crooned, rough and low. He could feel the first tendrils of release creeping through him. “That’s my good boy. You want me to cum for you, Eren? Fill you up, let you take everything I have to give? Then I’ll pull out and watch you leaking my cum. Do you want to feel that?”

For a moment, Eren couldn’t think of anything to say. Levi was panting above him, groaning on every exhale, and the sound of those pounding thrusts seemed to bounce off the walls. Eren’s toes curled, fingers splaying between Levi’s shoulder blades. “I want it,” he managed at last, clutching Levi’s hair with his other hand. “I want it, Levi. I w-want it— _nngh_ —so bad!”

Levi’s hips stuttered, weak to the sound of Eren’s begging, and he moved a hand down between them. Pale fingers wrapped around Eren’s cock, flushed and slick against his palm, and began to stroke. “Come on then, pup. Give it to me.”

It only took a few quick strokes to have Eren toppling into orgasm. He stiffened with a high, trembling moan, swelling in Levi’s grip before streaking his chest and stomach with thick spurts of cum.

Levi watched for as long as he could, but the moment Eren started to squeeze around him his eyes shut tight. “ _Fuck._ ”

Those rhythmic pulses practically milked Levi’s release right out of him and he pushed as deep as Eren could take him, filling him up inside just like he promised. Eren mewled at the sensation, trembling hard and looking thoroughly dazed.

“Always so fucking good,” Levi sighed, arms shaking where they held him up. Eren’s eyes fluttered open, glassy and sated, and he smiled. It took a monumental effort to slip his softening cock free of Eren’s warmth, and the brunet made a forlorn sound at the loss. But Levi was too busy staring at the slick mess that leaked out between Eren’s legs. “Look at that. What a good boy you are.”

Eren’s cheeks dusted a lovely pink and he pulled Levi up for a long-awaited kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm infiniteluna on tumblr if you want to come and say hello c:


	3. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Biting

Eren Jaeger was a biter.

He chewed on pens while he worked, on his lip when he was trying not to smile, but thank god, he didn’t bite his nails.

Levi’s favourite thing, by far, was when Eren set those teeth to his skin.

He’d been so gentle at first, and for a while Levi hadn’t been able to coax him past gentle nibbling. But Eren had been quickly swayed when he discovered that a hard bite in the right place could have Levi coming on the spot.

It had been used against him a time or two. Or three.

Nowadays, Levi was practically littered with bite marks after sex. Eren knew all of Levi’s favourite spots, just how hard to bite, and that Levi especially loved when he drew blood. The first time Levi had seen Eren licking the cherry red stains off his lips was permanently burned into his mind.

Those teeth were Eren’s greatest weapon, and Levi was weak to them.

“This is so unfair,” Levi panted, naked and practically sprawled out on the couch. Eren chuckled from between his legs.

“You love it,” he replied, running his lips up the side of Levi’s cock and flicking his tongue out to catch a thin line of pre-cum. Levi dropped his head back with a trembling moan. “You look good wearing my bites.”

Levi smirked. Eren had left a stinging bite on his throat, another on his right shoulder, and a third a little way down his chest. They would bruise for sure. “Gonna give me some more?”

“I might. For now, you just sit there and look pretty.”

He snorted. “Don’t be a shi— _oh god._ ”

Eren smiled around the head of Levi’s cock, lips wrapped snugly around it as he suckled, teasing his tongue into the slit. Levi’s hips jerked and he reached to slide both hands into Eren’s hair. Eren made a rumbling sound, hazy and content.

Levi relaxed into the cushions and let Eren do what he pleased, thighs tensing as Eren moved his hands over the skin. Eren didn’t linger on his cock for long, wiggling his tongue under the head just to watch Levi squirm before pulling back. Levi’s hips rose in an attempt to follow him.

“Easy there, tiger. I’m not done with you yet.”

Levi made a moody sound in response, a little too breathless to form a solid answer. Eren radiated smugness as he slunk further down between the raven’s legs, peppering kisses down his thighs. The first hint of teeth had Levi shaking, then his mouth dropped open when Eren took one of his balls into his mouth to suck.

“Ah! Eren!”

The brunet hummed and the vibrations alone had Levi’s cock throbbing, leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. He was dangerously, embarrassingly close, and Eren had barely done anything. Levi tried to warn him but the words stuck in his throat, so he settled for giving Eren’s hair a hard tug.

Those wide green eyes flicked up to watch him. Levi stared back. Eren let the soft flesh slip out of his mouth with a sound that bordered on the obscene and, without a hint of preamble, turned his head and sank his teeth into Levi’s thigh.

Levi’s eyes opened wide and his head pressed back against the couch, muscles tensing under the firm clamp of Eren’s teeth. He didn’t bite hard enough to break the skin but Levi could feel him sucking around his teeth. Another bruise.

Another mark of claim.

The raven hissed a soft breath when Eren loosened his jaw, a delicious rush of pain following the release of Eren’s bite. Eren blew a stream of cool air over the reddening mark, chuckling as Levi’s thigh jumped. Levi tugged on Eren’s hair in silent reprimand, fingers still locked in a white-knuckled grip.

“That was a good one,” Eren murmured. He sounded a little rough. Levi would bet money on the chance Eren was hard as a rock.

“Eren,” Levi rasped. Fuck. Eren had way too much power over him.

“Hm?”

“I’m going to cum if you keep this shit up.”

Green eyes shone and Eren bared those perfect teeth in a wicked grin, head half turned toward his other thigh. “Oh Levi,” he crooned, tracing the bite mark with his fingertips. “That’s the point.”

Before Levi could even start thinking of something witty to say, Eren had bitten down again, and this time he didn’t hold back. Levi jolted when he felt the sharp, unmistakable sting of teeth cutting through skin, and he clenched his teeth around a loud moan as he came, hard and sudden, onto his own chest. His toes curled, the waves of release cresting over him one after the other. Eren kept his teeth firmly rooted until Levi was trembling, toeing the threshold of oversensitivity.

Levi could feel Eren licking at the bite mark, no doubt cleaning the blood away. He wanted to watch but his head felt heavy and almost wobbly on his neck. His fingers ached as they relaxed, combing weakly through Eren’s hair. Those last few strands of pleasure hummed slowly through him.

“That one might take a little while to heal,” Eren said, crawling up onto the couch and drawing Levi into his arms. Levi hummed, nuzzling under Eren’s jaw with a faint smile on his face.

Eren Jaeger was a biter.

And Levi fucking loved it.


	4. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Begging

When he was coaxed into the right mindset Eren was the most pliant, responsive thing Levi had ever seen. He obeyed every order and gave himself over entirely to whatever Levi had planned for him.

And he sounded positively delightful when he begged.

“Ah… _mmn_ …”

Eren was on his knees, legs held apart by a spreader bar and his hands restrained between them. His cheek was pressed down against the sheets, lips parted and shaping around soft moans and faint whimpers of Levi’s name.

His thighs trembled as he desperately tried to push back on the two slick fingers buried inside him.

Levi watched him with lidded eyes, running his fingertips up the outside of his leg. He’d lost track of how long they’d been doing this, but not once did Eren complain. Levi crooked his fingers and Eren gasped sharply at the spike of pleasure.

“Was that good?” Levi asked, working his fingers back and forth almost lazily. Eren’s rim fluttered and squeezed around him. “You’ve been very patient, Eren. Are you ready for more?”

Eren nodded rapidly. Levi could see a damp patch on the sheets where he’d drooled a little.

“What do you say, Eren?”

“ _Please,_ ” Eren moaned, fingers curling against the restraints. “Please, Levi. I want m-more.”

“Hmm. Are you sure these fingers aren’t enough already?” Levi pressed his fingers in as far as Eren could take them, listening to his whimpering cry.

“They’re not enough,” Eren replied. “They’re good, but they’re not— _oh!_ —not enough.”

Levi felt an affectionate warmth curl through him. Even when asking for more, Eren was grateful for what he’d been given. “But you’ve gotten off on just two fingers before, Eren. I’m sure you can do it again.”

“Leviiii…” Eren tried to rock himself back onto Levi’s fingers, but the spreader bar held him in place. He whined, dark brown locks falling in front of his eyes.

“Yes?”

“I want more, I _need more._ ”

Levi hummed, making a great show of thinking it over. Eren panted softly, rustling the sheets with each exhale. Levi would never get tired of seeing him bent over like this, arched so beautifully, and completely on display for _his_ eyes only.

“Levi,” Eren began again. “Levi, please. Please, please, please—oh my _god yes._ ”

A third finger pushed in alongside the others and Eren immediately squeezed around it, his flushed cock leaking a steady trail of pre-cum onto the sheets. Levi licked his lips, sliding his hand up the length of Eren’s spine while the other male adjusted to the stretch.

“Doing okay, pup?”

Eren’s eyes were shut tight, fingers curling and releasing between his knees. He whined when his attempts to press up into Levi’s hands ended in failure. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Please don’t stop. Please, please.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Levi gave a few testing thrusts to ensure Eren wasn’t uncomfortable before upping his pace. Eren’s breath caught and his cock gave a hard twitch. Levi could see a light sheen of sweat building on his skin.

Eren babbled in a daze as Levi worked him open, avoiding contact with his prostate for now. It was a difficult angle to lavish him in the attention he deserved, but Levi did his best. Eren hissed when Levi bit down on one of his ass cheeks, squeezing around those fingers and making them both moan.

As much as he loved having Eren at his mercy like this, Levi was painfully hard and straining in his pants.

“What do you think, Eren?” Levi asked, pulling Eren out of his pleasure haze. “Ready to cum?”

Eren’s toes curled and he turned his head to the other side. Levi was about to ask him if he was sore, but Eren spoke first. “N-need… _nnngh…_ ”

“Come on, Eren. Concentrate. Tell me what you need.”

“ _More._ ”

Levi’s eyes blinked wide and, had he seen the wicked smile that curled his lips, Eren might have cum on the spot.

“My, my. Someone’s awfully greedy today. You have three fingers inside you and you’re _still_ asking for more?” He curled his fingers, rubbing against Eren’s prostate, and the brunet almost started sobbing.

“ _Please, Levi!_ ” he cried, quivering all over as Levi toyed with him. “I want another finger. I want you to f-fill me up, stretch me wide open. I want… _oh god, oh my god…_ ” Eren trailed off, back to mindless babbling as Levi teased his prostate again.

“You want another one that badly, huh?” Levi wondered if Eren could hear the burning edge to his tone. “Well, who am I to say no?”

The fourth finger was a slower process, Eren crying and whimpering into the sheets as Levi worked his pinky inside a little at a time. Levi’s free hand roamed everywhere, touching and stroking affection into Eren’s skin. He’d done so well.

“You look incredible like this, you know that?” Levi asked, watching all four fingers slide in and out of his greedy little lover. “Want me to make you cum?”

“ _Yes._ I want to cum so bad, I want to feel it.” Eren hiccupped, quivering from head to toe. “Touch me, Levi, please touch me. I need it, I need— _ahhhh!”_ He dissolved into a litany of sweet noises when Levi’s fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke.

Honestly, Eren was going to ruin him with all of that begging. It was exactly what he wanted, but Eren had a way of going above and beyond what was asked of him. Plus, if he kept it up then there was a damn good chance Levi was going to make a mess of his underwear.

Levi worked his fingers in a quick rhythm, rubbing against Eren’s prostate at a near constant. Paired with the long, delicious strokes over Eren’s aching length, it wasn’t long at all before the brunet was falling apart with a long, loud moan. Levi felt Eren swelling against his palm and leaned back to watch him streak cum over the sheets, eyes almost rolling shut as he squeezed around the raven’s fingers.

“That’s it,” Levi praised, bringing Eren down off the high and slowly easing his fingers out. Eren whimpered at the loss, trembling and weak as Levi undid the tethers around his wrists and ankles. As soon as the spreader bar was removed Levi eased the other male onto his side and curled up behind him. “You did so well, Eren.”

“Mm,” was all Eren could manage in response, turning toward the kisses Levi pressed against the side of his face.

They lay like that for a while, sharing soft words and little kisses while Eren came back to himself.

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

Eren pushed back, pressing his ass against Levi’s crotch. Levi was still hard. “More?”


	5. Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this.
> 
> Day 5: Body swap

Neither of them knew how it happened.

Eren woke up first, bleary and warm in the nest of blankets. There was an arm thrown over his chest and soft breathing in his ear. Seemed as though Levi had gotten rather cuddly during the night. The thought made him smile.

It was hard to pull himself from the tangle of limbs and he heard Levi grumbling into the pillows as he headed for the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes. As soon as he’d emptied his protesting bladder, he’d make sure to go back and smother Levi in all the affection he wanted. He’d probably grumble but it’d be worth it.

Eren made it half way through his morning routine before he caught sight of himself in the mirror, toothbrush dangling out of his mouth. And then he immediately spat minty foam all over his reflection.

Which wasn’t _his_ reflection at all.

“Levi!” he called, throwing the bathroom door open, remnants of toothpaste still around his mouth. “Levi, wake up!”

Levi grumbled, as expected, and when he sat up in bed Eren saw familiar brown hair, tanned skin, and half lidded green eyes. Those eyes widened when Levi saw his own body standing in the doorway.

“What the fuck?”

“I know!” Eren looked down at himself, clad in sleep pants. He was far paler, and far musclier than usual. He was also _Levi._

“What’s going on?” Levi asked, swinging himself out of bed. He made a startled sound, prodding at his tanned stomach. “What did we _do_ last night?”

That was just the thing. They’d done absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. They had dinner, washed the dishes, and curled up on the couch to watch a movie before bed. Nowhere along the line did they dabble in any kind of mythical, magical shit that would make them switch bodies.

“This is insane.” Eren rubbed the back of his head, startling when he felt the soft fuzz of Levi’s undercut against his palm. “What do we do?”

Levi looked equally lost. “I guess… wait for it to wear off?”

In the end, that was the only real option they had. They went about their routine in stunned silence, both grabbing the wrong clothes and only realizing when they tried to put them on. Eren made breakfast, glad that Levi wasn’t there to see him jump for a container in one of the higher cupboards.

“I’d love to kiss you right now,” Eren grumbled, curled up on the couch. Levi sat beside him, long limbs stretched every which way.

“What’s the matter? Too weirded out to kiss yourself?” Levi sounded amused and Eren’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“You’re not?” Levi reached over and wrapped his fingers around Eren’s ankle. “I mean, it’s fucking weird to look at you and see myself, but it’s not so bad. We get to walk a mile in each other’s shoes and all that. Couples therapists would kill for this.”

Eren laughed softly and, when Levi tugged on his ankle, crawled over to cuddle against his side. “Huh. You’re—I mean, _I’m_ —really warm.”

“You are. And you wonder why I’m practically glued to you in winter.” Levi squeezed his arm around Eren’s side.

“And here I thought it was because you love me.”

Levi smiled and Eren stared up into his own face, reaching to touch one of his cheeks. Levi immediately leaned into the gentle contact.

“I still really want to kiss you.”

Green eyes shone as they stared down at him. “Then kiss me already.”

Eren stretched up to press their lips together, fingers shifting to grasp the back of Levi’s neck, and suddenly it wasn’t weird at all. His eyes slipped shut and he sank into the kiss like he always did, shivering at the press of Levi’s tongue as it coaxed his lips apart and slipped into his mouth. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but by the time they broke apart Eren was perched in Levi’s lap and they were both short of breath.

“There,” Levi said, and Eren noticed how long his own lashes were. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No,” Eren replied, resting their foreheads together. Levi gently rubbed back and forth. “Kiss me again?”

With his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine Levi’s soft lips instead of his own, Levi’s tongue curling and rubbing against his. Levi’s warm, sturdy body underneath him. Eren made a weak sound and started rolling his hips down before he could stop himself.

Levi pulled back with a hiss, settling both hands on Eren’s hips. “Careful,” he warned, dropping his head back as Eren trailed kisses to his throat.

“Or what? You’ll want to fuck yourself?”

Levi chuckled, the sound hitching as Eren started to suck a mark into the warm skin. His scent was stronger there; was that why Levi tucked his face into Eren’s throat so often? “I’ll want to fuck _you,_ Eren. Whether you’re in my body or not is irrelevant.”

The thought was an appealing one and Eren rolled his hips again, grinding shamelessly in Levi’s lap. “Then fuck me.”

Levi didn’t say anything at first, and when Eren leaned back to look at him those green eyes seemed to burn right through him. “Are you sure?”

Eren pressed his weight down, whimpering faintly when he felt Levi’s growing erection between his legs. Did it still count as his own? He didn’t care much anymore. “Positive.”

Levi didn’t waste any time, rising from the couch with Eren held firmly in his arms. Levi could lift Eren regardless of whose body he had, but there was something different about the way he did it now. Not only did Eren have the height advantage, his arms were also a little thicker. Warmth pooled in his stomach and Eren did his best not to think on it too hard.

But as always, Levi saw right through him. “And now you know why I love it so much when you lift me.”

Eren made a face and tucked back into the curve of Levi’s throat, listening to the rumble of his soft laughter. Levi had his hands cupped against Eren’s thighs and he used the leverage to grind against him again. Levi swore and hurried his pace to the bedroom.

As soon as they were close enough Levi threw him onto the bed. Eren bounced once and braced up on his elbows, watching as Levi stripped out of his clothes in record time. “Well, at least I know I have a nice body,” he said, reaching down to cup between his legs. His cock— _Levi’s—_ strained against the fabric.

Levi snorted and crawled onto the bed, looming over him with a wicked smile. Eren could see his own cock, hard and heavy between his legs. “You have a fantastic body, Eren,” he replied, guiding Eren’s head back to mouth at his throat. “What do you think of this one?”

“S’amazing,” Eren mumbled, closing his eyes while Levi wrestled his shirt up and off.

“Why thank you.”

It took a bit of manoeuvring, but eventually Eren’s clothes were scattered on the floor and he was firmly settled back in Levi’s lap, grinding down on the two slick fingers buried inside him. It was already more of a stretch than Levi’s slender fingers usually gave and Eren moaned weakly as the other male worked him open.

“That’s it.” Levi nuzzled into Eren’s hair when he dropped his head down onto a tanned shoulder. “You can feel the difference, can’t you? It always feels so good when you fuck me with your fingers, Eren.”

Eren’s cheeks flushed. He was starting to understand, starting to see what Levi saw, and he rutted his cock shamelessly against Levi’s stomach while he listened. Levi took the hint and pressed a third finger inside him.

“Shit… oh my god…” Eren clutched at him, trying to anchor them together while Levi sent pleasure crackling through him. He could feel Levi’s cock nudging at his thigh and squirmed a little. “That’s enough, Levi. You can keep going.”

“You sure?” Levi was well aware of how much prep that body needed, but he also knew how much _he_ complained when Eren took too long fussing over him. He felt Eren nodding into his shoulder and carefully pulled his fingers out, reaching for more lube before lining them up. “When you’re ready, Eren. Nice and slow.”

Eren took a steadying breath, rubbing the head of Levi’s cock against his twitching rim. He felt Levi press a kiss against his hair as he lowered down, the two of them sharing a stuttered breath as the head slipped inside. Eren made sure to move slowly, and by the time he was fully seated his thighs were shaking.

“There you go. Feels good, right? Like you couldn’t be any fuller, and yet you want more.” Levi sounded a little breathless. Eren leaned back to look at him and the expression on his face was almost too much to bear.

Levi’s mouth was open, eyes lidded and soft, and there was a light flush on his cheeks. Did that mean _he_ looked that way too? If nothing else, Eren was learning a lot about himself. He brushed his thumb over Levi’s mouth and Levi flicked his tongue out before giving it a gentle nip.

“Is it always like this?” Eren asked, trying to think past the way Levi throbbed inside him. He felt so full.

“Always.” Levi dropped a hand to Eren’s waist, coaxing him into a slow grind, and Eren’s eyes rolled back. “See? Let yourself feel it.”

They found a slow rhythm together, Eren grinding his hips forward and back while Levi held him steady. Eventually Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi’s shoulders, face tucked back into his throat while he chased after his pleasure. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so small. Levi caged him beautifully, safe and secure and claimed.

Was this how Levi felt all the time? Eren bit down, marking his own shoulder with the press of teeth. Levi’s hips jerked and Eren cried out when Levi’s cock struck his prostate.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi groaned, cupping a hand against his ass. Eren’s eyes widened. “I’m not going to last like this. You feel incredible.” He huffed a laugh. “That’s a weird thing to say when I’m fucking myself, but it’s true. Guess we should be proud of ourselves, huh?”

Eren made a faint sound and pushed back into that large hand. Levi knew how much he loved being held there, and Eren’s hands were so much bigger. His grinding turned hurried, hips rolling in jerky little thrusts. He rutted his cock against Levi’s stomach until the other male took mercy and started to stroke him.

It shouldn’t have felt so good. The entire situation shouldn’t have been possible, and yet there they were, body swapped and chasing a release that was catching up to them faster than they could prepare for it. Levi pulled him into a deep, spine-tingling kiss and Eren came between them with a trembling cry. All it took was a few squeezes around his cock to have Levi tumbling after him, moaning against Eren’s lips.

They relaxed into each other, chests heaving, and shared a look. Eren smiled first and Levi’s soft, breathless chuckle warmed him through.

“Not bad,” Levi muttered.

“Not bad yourself.” Eren stretched up for another kiss, lingering and slow. “I think I get it now, how you feel when we do this.”

“Good. It’s an experience, getting to see myself in action.”

Eren hummed and coaxed him in for more kisses. They eventually separated long enough to shower and flop back onto the bed, but Levi didn’t stay for long. Eren propped himself up on his elbows, watching Levi toddle out of the bedroom in nothing but his underwear.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve never been this tall in my life. I’m going to grab something out of the cupboard without having to fucking climb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read, and left comments or kudos. You're all wonderful.


	6. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Bondage

“There. How’s that?”

“Feels good.”

“You sure? It’s not too tight?”

“It’s fine, Eren. I promise.”

Eren gave one last tug on the restrains and sat back to admire his handiwork. Levi was on his back, arms held above his head with his wrists bound; an extra cord attached the bindings to the headboard. Not too shabby.

“You look good,” Eren said, sitting on Levi’s lower stomach while the other male gazed up at him. He could feel Levi’s erection pressing against his ass. Apparently watching your naked boyfriend tie you up was a turn on. Who knew?

Levi smirked and pulled against his restraints. He made a pleased noise. “Let’s see how long we last, huh?”

Eren grinned and leaned to reach for the lube. He’d been wanting to do this for a long time, but there was also nothing Eren loved more than feeling Levi’s hands on him. Having that taken away would be hard on them both, but they took it as a personal challenge.

Levi watched as Eren uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers, sitting up on his knees as he reached back and rubbed against his entrance. Levi gave an automatic tug against his bindings and Eren smiled just before his eyes slipped shut.

“Sorry baby,” he sighed, brows pulling together as he rocked down against his finger. “You know the rules.”

Levi made a face but didn’t complain, watching as Eren worked himself open. Eren gasped when he pressed a second finger inside himself. He’d always been impatient, trying to coax Levi into moving faster, giving him more, more, _more._ Levi indulged him far more often than he should, but he couldn’t say no to those big doe eyes of his.

“Oh…” Eren sighed, bracing his other hand on Levi’s chest. Levi’s heartbeat thundered against his palm. “Mm… feels good, but it’s so much better when you do it.”

“That’s what you get for tying me up.” Levi’s voice sounded raspy in his own ears and he stared at Eren’s cock, flushed and dripping pre-cum onto his stomach. Levi squirmed a little at the sensation.

Eren gave a hitching laugh, thighs squeezing against Levi’s sides. “N-nice try, but you agreed to this.”

Levi huffed, fingers curling where they were stuck while he watched and tried to keep from rutting into empty air. Even Eren was starting to look impatient, cheeks tinted pink as he fucked himself on his fingers. Levi was pretty sure he’d added a third one, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Eren’s fingers curled against Levi’s chest, the brunet biting down on his lip to stifle his soft whimper. His cock twitched and when those green eyes opened, Levi was staring right back at him. Eren felt pinned under that sharp gaze.

By the time Eren eased off his fingers and reached for the lube again, Levi was positively aching. He hissed in a breath when Eren looped his fingers around his cock and shuffled back to straddle his hips. He gave Levi a few strokes, working the lube over the hard flesh before raising himself to press the head of Levi’s cock against his rim. They both held their breath as Eren sank down.

Levi cracked first, tugging against the restraints with a low moan as Eren enveloped him in that tight, wet heat. Eren smiled before his mouth dropped open.

“Nnn, god you feel so good.” Eren held himself still for a moment, rubbing his hand over Levi’s chest and reaching up to touch his face. Levi kissed and nipped at his palm. “Doing okay?”

“Just start moving before I break the damn headboard.”

Eren laughed but it quickly died away as he rolled his hips and found a steady rhythm. Before long they were both panting, Levi trying to thrust upward in time with Eren’s languid sway, toes curling with each soft burst of pleasure. His arms were starting to ache with the constant strain he put on those bindings, as if he’d be able to reach Eren through sheer willpower alone.

Meanwhile, Eren looked utterly lost to his pleasure. He’d leaned back to brace his hands on Levi’s thighs, digging his nails into the flesh as he ground his hips in little circles. Levi could see everything, and the sight of Eren fucking himself on the raven’s cock was almost too much to bear. He raised his hips, pressing as deep as Eren could take him, and Eren keened.

“Fuck, Levi!”

The fissures were already starting to show. Eren moved one of his hands, giving his cock a few pumps before sliding his hand up his own stomach and chest, brows pinching when the touch didn’t quite give him what he wanted. Eren made a weak sound and braced himself over Levi instead, grinding back as best he could as he ducked down to kiss him. Levi forced his tongue into Eren’s mouth almost immediately, curling and tasting and taking what he could. Eren let him have it, and then some.

“Mmm. Levi…” Eren’s voice was weak and Levi gave his bottom lip a swift bite, groaning as Eren squeezed around him. “Levi, touch me.”

“I can’t.” Levi gave a mournful yank and pressed his head back into the pillows. It was hard to think with the way Eren was moving. He could feel his stomach tightening with the ever growing threat of release. “Eren, let me out.”

“What?”

“Fucking untie me.”

Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He fumbled with the ties binding Levi’s wrists, still trying to maintain his rhythm, and Levi groaned when he felt Eren’s cock leaking between them. Eventually the bindings gave way and Eren made a triumphant sound, only for Levi to hook an arm around Eren’s shoulders and tug him down. The other hand settled on Eren’s hip and the brunet had all but a moment to gather himself before Levi took control.

He didn’t waste time.

As soon as Eren was steady Levi set a punishing rhythm, fucking up into him with hard thrusts that stole the breath from Eren’s lungs. His fingers scrabbled for purchase, clutching at the sheets, the pillows, and at Levi’s hair. Levi bit down hard on Eren’s shoulder, grunting and groaning as he pounded into him.

“L-Levi! Holy fucking shit, oh— _oh my god._ ”

Levi growled, delighting in the heavy, wet sounds that echoed around them. He grit his teeth, trying to stave off his orgasm long enough to get Eren there first.

Thankfully it didn’t take much.

With a few more hard thrusts aimed right against that little pleasure trigger, Eren stiffened and came between them. His pitching cry rang in Levi’s ears and Levi pulled him down hard, grinding against his ass as he came in hot, dizzying pulses.

“Fuck yes,” he sighed, riding through the high as Eren trembled in his arms.

It took a little while for Eren to come back to himself, and when he did he was highly aware of Levi’s hands roaming lazily over whatever skin he could reach. Eren leaned back to look at him and Levi gave him a faint smirk, looking infinitely pleased with himself.

“Do you think we could have made it the whole time?” Eren asked, eyeing the restraints still attached to the headboard.

Levi snorted.

“Not a chance.”


	7. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Body worship

There wasn’t a single thing about Levi that Eren didn’t love.

He also loved showering Levi in compliments and sweet words whenever he got the chance. Although Levi turned red and fussed at him most times, he never told Eren to stop.

_“You’re so beautiful, Levi.”_

It had been a long day. They’d caught up with friends for lunch, and ended up at Hanji’s place for dinner—which was a big affair in and of itself. Eren stretched and set his wallet and phone down on the dining table, watching as Levi gave a wide yawn.

Eren told him it was cute. Levi made a face, but didn’t tell him to stop.

_“So perfect. My everything.”_

Levi made a cup of tea and Eren started prattling on about how strong his arms looked when he crossed them over his chest. Levi’s cheeks flushed, but he didn’t tell him to stop.

When he pulled his pyjamas out from under his pillow, Eren came up behind him, tanned arms looping around his torso, and told him how much he loved his fuzzy undercut. Levi turned around to kiss him, and with glassy eyes he asked Eren to keep talking.

Eren knew, had known for a long time, that Levi could be self-deprecating. Levi didn’t see what Eren saw, but that was okay because Eren didn’t always see what _Levi_ saw either. But they loved each other and that was the most important thing.

It also made Eren fiercely determined to ensure Levi never doubted how deeply, how entirely Eren loved him.

It was also how Levi ended up in his lap, his back to Eren’s chest, and grinding down on Eren’s cock inside him. Eren hadn’t stopped speaking the whole time.

Eren ran his hands up Levi’s thighs, feeling the strain of muscle as the raven tried to hold the slow rhythm. “You’re so strong,” Eren whispered, soft and low, right in his ear. Levi thought he might melt under the sound of it. “I’ve never seen anyone move the way you do. You’re so sturdy and sure, and I love the way you squeeze your legs around my hips. I love that you’re not afraid to squeeze those thighs around my head either.”

Levi shivered when Eren’s touch moved higher, fingers splayed wide over his abdomen. “I love that I can feel you clenching here,” he went on. As if to prove his point, Levi’s stomach contracted under his palm. “Your stomach is one of my favourite places to kiss, you know. I love that you’re a little ticklish there too.”

“D-don’t tickle,” Levi gasped, bending an arm back to clutch at Eren’s hair.

Eren tried to laugh, but the sound hitched as Levi gave a hard downward thrust. He busied himself with nibbling on the raven’s earlobe. “I love these ears. You make the sweetest sounds when I kiss them, but I know that whenever I speak, you’re always listening to me.”

Levi’s fingers gripped harder, his head dropping back onto Eren’s shoulder. It was always so overwhelming when Eren spoke to him like this, when he listed every little thing he could think of. The list changed every time, and he was loathe to admit that Eren had made him cry with it all before.

Sappy little shit.

“Eren,” Levi breathed, whimpering when Eren started rocking in time with his thrusts. The head of his cock nudged Levi’s prostate and he gave a hard jerk. “God, don’t stop.”

Eren made a low sound and reached to wrap his fingers around Levi’s cock, letting the raven thrust into his grip. “I love this cock too. I love how it looks, how it tastes, how it feels when you cum down my throat. I love when you fuck me with it, and I love how hard you get for me.”

Levi groaned and turned to press his face into Eren’s throat. “Sh-shit… Eren, I’m close.”

“Yeah?” Eren squeezed his fingers around Levi’s cock, peering down the length of his body to watch moisture bead at the tip. “You look so beautiful like this, Levi. So perfect riding me. I love you so much.”

“Y-you… you…” Levi arched, lips trembling against Eren’s throat. He wanted to get the words out, but they kept sticking. “ _Fuck,_ I love you too…”

He couldn’t see him, but Levi knew Eren was smiling. Long fingers pressed against his jaw, coaxing Levi’s face from Eren’s throat so they could look at each other. Levi’s mouth was open, eyes hazy and soft in the wake of Eren’s gentle affection.

There was a look in Eren’s eyes that made Levi feel warm all over and he whimpered just as Eren leaned in to kiss him. Their rhythm didn’t falter, hips rolling and pushing, and Eren’s hand started stroking in time with Levi’s thrusts.

“I love you,” Eren murmured in between kisses. Levi felt dizzy. “I love you, I love you, I love you...”

Levi deepened the kiss, too far gone for words, sucking at Eren’s tongue and showing how much he cared the only other way he knew how. Pleasure rippled through him, curling his toes and stealing his breath, and he barely managed a little warning sound before he tensed and came onto his lower stomach and Eren’s fingers. Eren’s breath hitched and Levi felt wet warmth as the other male came inside him.

Eren kept Levi held close, crooning sweetly as Levi quivered in his arms, the two of them riding out the aftershocks together. Eventually Levi slumped back against Eren’s chest, trying to catch his breath as Eren dropped kisses from his shoulder to his cheek.

“So beautiful,” Eren said again. Levi hummed and stretched up to kiss him.

For as much as he ran his mouth, Eren always knew the right things to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not me if I don't get sappy at least once. Levi deserves to know how important he is. 
> 
> I love these boys.


	8. Deepthroating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Deepthroating

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you on your knees for me,” Levi sighed.

Eren grinned against Levi’s lower stomach, pressing kisses into the skin and nosing at the hint of muscle. They’d barely gotten in the door before Eren had started herding him back toward the bedroom, muttering something about waiting all day long.

Eren was insatiable at the best of times. Levi prided himself on being able to keep up, although god knew how some days.

They’d barely managed to fling their shirts off before Eren was down on his knees, hands roaming everywhere and lips sucking greedy marks into Levi’s skin. Levi knew where he was going with it, and he had no complaints.

By the time Eren started fumbling with the raven’s pants, Levi was hard and straining against the fabric. Eren made an appreciative sound, nimble fingers pulling Levi’s cock free and coaxing his pants out of the way a little more.

“Eager, are we?” Eren teased, looping his fingers around Levi’s cock and stroking from base to tip.

Levi scoffed but didn’t deny it, reaching to card his fingers through Eren’s hair while the other male sat back to admire him. He always did that. The first time Levi asked, Eren said it was because he had a nice cock and it deserved to be looked at. The thought still made him smile.

But soon Eren grew tired of simply looking, and Levi made a faint sound as Eren wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. The warmth was immediate and it took a great deal of effort not to thrust into Eren’s mouth.

Eren spoiled Levi with his tongue, tracing along the vein and lapping at the sensitive glans. Levi pushed his fingers through Eren’s hair, grey eyes intent on that perfect face. Eren hummed, forever weak to Levi’s hands in his hair, and Levi’s knees almost buckled as those soft vibrations moved through him.

Eren’s big green eyes flicked up to watch him and Levi desperately tried to think of something to say. There were a million dirty things he could have recited, compliments and promises and soft, sweet words that he knew Eren always loved to hear. But then Eren dropped his jaw and sank down until Levi’s cock settled at the back of his throat, and it all vanished.

“ _Nnn._ Ah fuck, Eren.”

Eren closed his eyes and swallowed, and the moan it wrenched out of Levi was near pitiful.

Levi dropped one of his hands, fingers pressing against Eren’s throat and Jesus fucking Christ he could feel himself there. Levi’s hips shook and he felt Eren grip at his thigh to keep steady. His pants were the only thing in the way of skin-on-skin contact and Levi wanted to burn them.

Eren swallowed one more time before easing back. He breathed heavily through his nose but didn’t pull his mouth away, suckling at the tip of Levi’s cock and working his tongue against the slit. Levi moaned and flexed his hips forward.

“Eren.” Levi cleared his throat against the dry sensation. “Eren, wait.”

Eren reluctantly pulled all the way off Levi’s cock, licking at his flushed, shining lips while he waited for Levi to speak. He looked eager, Levi noticed. Like he wanted to go back for more.

Insatiable as ever.

“Can I fuck your throat?” There was no polite way to ask, and when Eren’s eyes lit up Levi knew it didn’t matter.

“Yes,” Eren said, wrapping his fingers around the back of Levi’s thigh and tugging him closer. “Yes, yes, yes.”

In any other situation Levi might have found Eren’s enthusiasm amusing, but instead he felt warmth pool in his stomach. Eren shifted into a comfortable position, knees spread with his hands braced on the floor between them. He opened his mouth, thrumming happily when Levi stepped forward and pushed his cock past those full lips.

“That’s it,” Levi breathed. He touched at Eren’s cheek and traced his jaw, trying to think around the sensation of that velvety tongue against his cock.

Eren was pliant and happy beneath him, looking almost blissful as he took Levi’s cock. He kept his jaw loose and his throat relaxed, breathing through his nose when he could. It made for a very pretty sight.

Levi moved slowly at first, pulling back whenever Eren coughed, and together they found a rhythm. Levi kept a hand firmly gripped in Eren’s hair, holding him steady and, with Eren’s permission, he started thrusting a little harder.

“God, you feel so good,” Levi gasped. Eren swallowed and Levi cried out, shoulders bunching as pleasure rippled up his spine.

He was always cautious when they did this, but eventually Eren got exactly what he wanted. Levi bared his teeth, fucking into Eren’s mouth with just enough thought not to injure him in any way. Levi knew Eren would stop him before anything could happen.

Trust. It was the only reason Levi was okay with doing something like this.

“E-Eren.” Green eyes opened to look up at him, wide and slightly teary. When he saw the look on Levi’s face, Eren moaned loudly and it was enough to have Levi coming down his throat. Eren caught on and took Levi as far back as he could, eyes closing as he swallowed every last drop.

Levi felt shaky and weak as he pulled out of Eren’s mouth and sank down to his knees. Eren worked his jaw from side to side, pressing into Levi’s hands when he reached to wipe the tears from Eren’s cheeks.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Eren’s voice was rough and Levi clicked his tongue. “Really. It was good, wasn’t it?”

Levi pulled Eren in for a kiss, quietly fussing over him while they relaxed into the quiet. “It was,” he mumbled against those soft, full lips that were far too good to him. “Now let’s get you up on the bed so I can return the favour.”


	9. Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I'm coming into my final few weeks of college and I had an assignment due. Hopefully I can get back on schedule now.
> 
> Day 9: Frottage

“I want a rematch.”

“Eren, we’ve played it four times already. You can’t win.”

“You cheated.”

“How did I cheat?”

“You just… you… fuck.”

“Heh.”

Eren puffed his cheeks and flopped backwards along the length of the couch. His head pressed back into one of the cushions and Levi, who had been curled up at the other end, regarded him with a faint smile.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Eren.”

“I’m not.” The pout he was wearing said otherwise. “I’ll beat you one day, so enjoy it while you can.”

“Uh huh.” Levi was still smiling as he crawled to lay over Eren’s torso, fingers curling into his hair. “Looks like I’ll be enjoying it for a while then.”

Eren made an affronted sound but any arguments were silenced by the press of Levi’s mouth. Eren still grumbled a little but dutifully parted his lips when Levi kept up the playful, insistent kisses. It could be considered a consolation prize, but it was mostly the fact that Levi just really wanted to kiss him.

Eventually Eren stopped pouting and started responding, and it wasn’t long before the game was forgotten entirely. Eren’s hands moved up and down Levi’s sides before sliding lower and cupping his ass. Levi pushed back against Eren’s palms and gave his lip a soft bite.

“Not so grumpy anymore, huh?” Levi teased.

Eren craned his neck, trying to chase after Levi’s lips. “Less snark, more smooch.”

Levi chuckled but did as he was asked, slotting their mouths together while Eren kept him held close. Eren made sweet little noises against Levi’s tongue, and Levi shivered when Eren wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

They lost themselves in each other for a while, hands roaming—although Eren’s kept wandering back to Levi’s ass—and somewhere along the way they both lost their shirts. Eren mouthed at Levi’s throat and Levi’s hips jerked. It was only then that he realized they’d been rutting against each other.

Levi made a little sound and adjusted until he was sitting properly on Eren’s hips. He pressed his weight down, grinding in a slow circle, and delighted in the trembling moan Eren gave beneath him. Levi could feel Eren’s erection pressing firmly between his legs and Eren tugged him down to kiss the smug look off his face.

“Want you,” Eren breathed in between kisses. Heat curled low in Levi’s belly and he nibbled at Eren’s lips until they parted for him again.

Levi was too impatient to try and work them both out of their pants, so he settled for undoing any buttons or zippers and washing the mess later. He groaned softly when he eased Eren’s cock free, stroking from base to tip and smearing the pre-cum with his palm.

“Y-your fault,” Eren gasped, sliding his hand into Levi’s underwear and giving his cock a squeeze. Levi pressed into the touch.

“You’re damn right it is.”

Eren smiled faintly and the pair simply played with each other for a little while, teasing and stroking and swallowing sounds. But then Eren batted Levi’s hands away and brought their cocks together, looping tanned fingers around both erections to hold them steady.

“Oh fuck.” Levi braced a hand by Eren’s head and held onto his hair with the other. His cock throbbed as Eren stroked them against each other. Eren’s eyes were lidded and burning, kiss swollen lips parted as he watched.

“Yeah? Feel good?”

Levi started rocking his hips, thrusting gently into Eren’s grip and against his cock and it felt so fucking perfect he couldn’t think straight. “So good,” he breathed.

Eren hummed and pressed his head back into the cushions, groaning with each slick glide of their cocks. There was enough moisture to make it easy and Eren’s breathing turned choppy as Levi thrust down against him, steering them both toward release. “Ah…”

“E-Eren…”

“Mm?”

“Gonna cum.”

Green eyes lit up and Eren craned his neck until Levi bent down to kiss him again. It was deep and messy and exactly what they wanted, and when Eren reached back to cup Levi’s ass again, Levi moaned against his lips. He felt Eren smile and kissed him harder.

When Eren started stroking them in time with Levi’s thrusts, Levi knew he couldn’t hold on anymore. He tugged Eren’s hair and buckled over him with a sharp cry, pulling him in for another kiss as he shot onto Eren’s stomach. Eren moaned weakly and Levi had just enough time to lean back and watch as Eren’s cock throbbed and he added to the warm, sticky mess.

“Fuck yes,” Levi sighed, lightly rolling his hips to see them through the aftershocks.

Eren pulled his hands away before it could get uncomfortable, letting Levi tuck against his side to avoid settling in the mess of cum on his skin. Levi kissed his shoulder and Eren turned his head to find his lips.

“Shower?”

Levi smiled lazily. “Shower.”


	10. Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit double figures! Woo hoo!
> 
> Day 10: Edgeplay

Levi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on his passenger. They had errands to run today, and yet Eren had _still_ tried to coax him into a quickie before they left.

Despite how much Levi had wanted to indulge, they hadn’t had the time.

And now Eren was making him suffer for it.

“ _Oh_ …”

Eren had his head back against the headrest, chair slightly leaned back, and a foot braced a little way to the side. His pants were off and he had two slick fingers inside himself.

“Levi,” Eren moaned, shirt pulled up so Levi could see where his cock sat hard against his stomach. “Levi, please touch me.”

Levi grit his teeth and tried not to run into anyone. “You’re a real shithead, you know that? How am I supposed to run errands with a boner?”

Eren laughed weakly, the sound hitching around a moan. “N-not my problem. If you’d fucked me before we left, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

It was a fair point, but he was still a shithead. Levi shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the way his cock strained against his pants. He hadn’t even noticed Eren sneaking lube into the damn car.

Eren jolted beside him, a soft cry slipping from his throat, and Levi snuck a glance.

“Jesus…”

Eren had both fingers buried right to the knuckle, cock flushed and shining where it lay against his abdomen. His cheeks were tinted pink and his breathing was ragged, toes curling where his foot was propped up. He’d been at this for a solid twenty minutes, Levi realized, and had yet to make himself cum.

Well, if Eren was leaving him such an excellent opportunity, Levi was going to make the most of it.

“Stop.”

Eren’s eyes opened and he looked at Levi in silent confusion. Levi could see the beginnings of anxiety stirring behind his eyes and reached to touch his thigh. His thumb rubbed over the skin and Eren relaxed again.

“You’re not in trouble, but I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?”

Eren was acutely aware of Levi’s tone of voice, and he nodded.

“Good. You can touch yourself, but until I say so, you’re not allowed to cum. Am I understood?”

Levi had turned his attention back to the road while he spoke, but he could feel Eren’s eyes boring into him. There was silence for a long moment, save for Eren’s faint, choppy breathing. They’d had sex in the car many, many times before. But right now, they were running a very real risk of being caught.

“Yes.”

Levi smirked faintly. Somehow, he’d known Eren wouldn’t say no.

“Very good. Go ahead and touch yourself, but when you feel like you’re going to cum I want you to stop. We have one more errand to run before we can go home, but you’re going to stay right here and keep edging. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Levi kept his hand on Eren’s thigh, which probably wasn’t the safest thing in the world, but he couldn’t _not_ touch him. To make up for it, Levi kept his eyes firmly on the road. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, he couldn’t decide, as each one of Eren’s noises seemed amplified in the small space.

By the time he pulled up at the supermarket Eren had stopped three times, and was currently waiting until he’d calmed enough to start again. Levi had parked in a relatively shaded area with very few cars around, in the hopes that Eren would have the utmost privacy while he ran inside.

“I won’t be long, okay?” He leaned over the centre console and Eren kissed him breathless.

_“Hurry.”_

It was the fastest grocery run Levi had ever done in his life, even with the slight stiffness in his gait. He’d tucked his cock under his waistband as best he could, but knowing Eren was out there working himself dizzy did nothing to help bring it down.

Eren looked desperate by the time Levi joined him again. He was flushed and panting, fingers trembling between his legs. Levi suspected he’d only just taken them out again. Green eyes rolled in his direction and Eren gave a helpless whimper.

“Levi,” he breathed. Levi’s eyes bounced from Eren’s face to his cock and back again. “Levi, I wanna cum so bad.”

Levi swallowed and started the car without a word. Eren hadn’t taken his seatbelt off and he squirmed in his seat as they re-joined the flow of traffic. It took an honest effort not to break any traffic laws on the way home, and Levi’s knuckles were white against the steering wheel. Eren keened as he stilled his hand again, thighs quivering while he waited for the building pleasure to ease.

Once the car was safely parked in its usual spot Levi killed the engine and crawled over the console, barely avoiding setting off the horn with his foot. He straddled the leg that wasn’t propped by the door and it wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, but they made it work. Eren stared at him with glassy eyes.

“Okay, Eren,” Levi said carefully, looking down at Eren’s cock. It was wet and dark at the head. Levi could only imagine how desperate he was. “I want you to cum for me.”

In the end, it didn’t take very long. Levi carded his fingers through Eren’s hair, kissed at his face, and told him how well he was doing, how good he was. Levi could hear the wet sounds from between Eren’s legs and reached down to stroke him. Eren arched off the seat with a yelp and Levi felt his cock swell as he came. It splattered over Eren’s shirt and some even made it onto his chin.

It looked far hotter than it should have.

Eren panted and shook as he came down, smiling weakly as Levi retrieved a travel pack of tissues and cleaned what mess he could. Eren’s shirt would have to go in the wash.

“Feel better?” Levi asked, setting the crumpled tissues aside and leaning in to kiss him.

Eren hummed and parted his lips, coaxing Levi in for a slow, warm, blissful kind of kiss. Levi was still straining in his pants. “You have no idea.”

“Mm. Good.” Levi kissed Eren’s top lip, and then the bottom one for good measure. “I hope you’re not too tired, because I’m not done with you yet.”


	11. Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise double update! It feels good to be caught up again. Hopefully I can keep it going.
> 
> Day 11: Gags

Eren had a brain-to-mouth filter, it just didn’t work very well sometimes.

He’d more than earned his punishment, as far as Levi was concerned. Grey eyes watched with no small amount of satisfaction as Eren tried to communicate around the ball gag in his mouth. Levi shifted in Eren’s lap, rolling his hips and letting Eren’s cock slip deeper inside him.

Eren gave a muffled groan.

“It’s your own fault,” Levi reminded him. His voice wasn’t as stern as he’d hoped, wavering around the sense of fullness Eren always gave him. “Maybe next time you’ll think before you give me lip.”

Eren’s brows pulled together but he didn’t argue. He hadn’t fought when Levi suggested a ball gag, and despite his complaining, it was entirely consensual.

As it always was.

“You can still make me feel good without talking,” Levi went on, looping an arm around Eren’s neck. The other hand braced back on Eren’s thigh to hold himself steady. “You know how to do that, don’t you?”

Eren nodded and sat back against the headboard, both hands settling on Levi’s hips. He swallowed around the gag and Levi watched the way his throat moved.

Levi set the rhythm, bouncing lightly in Eren’s lap and groaning at the rush of sensation. He knew how much Eren loved watching Levi ride him, and he found himself missing the sound of Eren’s voice, crooning sweet words in his ear. Eren couldn’t read his mind, but the way he squeezed Levi’s hips and pulled him down hard made Levi wonder all the same.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Levi praised, leaning his weight against Eren’s chest and pressing kisses up and down his throat. He felt the skin vibrate around Eren’s soft whine.

Despite being gagged, Eren looked like he was on cloud nine. His eyes rolled back as Levi ground down against him, and Levi could see the faint shimmer where Eren was drooling around the ball.

“You look pretty like this,” Levi said, rutting his cock against Eren’s stomach. It was getting harder and harder to form words, but he managed. “But it’ll be nice once it’s off so you can kiss me again. Maybe I’ll even let you mark me for being such a good boy.”

Eren whined again.

“Oh no, it stays on for now. You… oh god…” Levi let the sentence die off, pressing his head down against Eren’s shoulder as he felt Eren’s cock glance his prostate. It didn’t matter whether or not he was allowed to talk; Eren always knew how to make his body sing.

Eren grunted and tucked Levi tight to his chest, adjusting his position a little before using what leverage he had to thrust up into him. Levi gasped sharply and curled his nails into Eren’s shoulder blade.

“Fuck,” Levi hissed, trying to rock down in time with Eren’s thrusts. The sheer force behind them had Levi bouncing in his lap.

He should have known Eren would make up for his silence in other ways. Levi would have smiled if he wasn’t busy having his brains fucked out.

Eren breathed heavily through his nose, eyes intent on Levi’s face. They couldn’t exactly kiss with the gag in the way, but Levi still pulled him down and pressed kisses where he could reach. He nudged their foreheads together and Eren leaned into the contact, the noises they made passing only as far as the space between them.

It took them both by surprise when Eren came first. Eren made a startled sound and tensed up, twitching and shuddering through his orgasm. The sight and the sound and the blissful, perfect feel of him had Levi following right after. He rolled his hips down, taking Eren’s cock as deep as he could. Eren jerked beneath him when he felt Levi’s release spill against their stomachs.

When Levi was sure he had enough strength to lift his arms, he reached back and undid the ties strapped at the back of Eren’s head. The ball gag slipped from Eren’s mouth and Levi watched as he worked his jaw and tried to wipe away any excess spit.

“How’s your jaw?”

Eren looked at him and smiled. “Not as bad as I thought it would be. You don’t look angry anymore.”

“Please. I was never angry in the first place.”

Eren’s smile turned into a grin. “I know. Your thinly veiled excuse to finally use the ball gag was quite cute, actually.”

Grey eyes narrowed, but Levi was too tired and sated to chastise him properly. “Careful, or I’ll make you put it back on.”

Eren hummed and leaned in to kiss him. _Finally._ “No, you won’t.”

He wouldn’t, but Eren didn’t need to know that. Levi made a show of grumbling and kissed Eren’s smiling mouth again.


	12. Hand-jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Hand-jobs

The bathroom was thick with steam and Levi turned his face up into the shower spray, letting the water—a little more on the hot side of warm—wash over him. It had been a long day and he was very glad to be home.

Eren had practically wrapped around him the moment he stepped in the door. Eren mostly worked from home while Levi worked in town, but they texted and called when they could during the day.

It also meant that Eren was spectacularly clingy when Levi got home.

Levi didn’t mind. He missed Eren too, but it was okay that they didn’t spend every waking moment together. It meant that they had things to talk about, plus they went to bed together each night.

Ah, the perks of living together, even if the apartment was starting to feel a little small. Perhaps they should start looking for a proper house.

Levi was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Eren approaching until he was opening the shower door. Levi jumped and swore, flinging Eren a disgruntled glare as he joined him under the spray.

“Sorry,” Eren chuckled. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi pushed the wet hair away from his eyes and peered up at Eren. “What are you doing in here?”

“I can’t join my boyfriend in the shower?”

“That’s not what I said.”

Eren’s smile remained in place and they shuffled around to get an equal share of the spray. Levi tried not to grin when Eren got water up his nose and spent a few seconds trying to snuffle it back out. Eren noticed anyway and made a face.

“I haven’t seen you all day,” he said, drawing Levi against his chest. “I missed you.”

Levi clicked his tongue but quickly stretched up on his toes to kiss him. “Sap. I missed you too.”

Eren made a happy little sound and they wasted time together, kissing lazily under the spray. Eventually Levi shooed Eren out of the way so they could actually get clean, and once hair had been washed Eren grabbed the soap and gave Levi his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” Levi relented, although he didn’t seem put out. “Just make sure you’re thorough.”

“Yes sir.”

Eren came up behind him and started moving the soap in gentle circles against Levi’s back. He was slow and methodical, making sure nothing was left unattended, and Levi smiled into the spray when Eren dropped to his knees to wash the backs of Levi’s legs. He was told to rinse before Eren pressed up against his back, arms winding around so he could wash his front.

“This would probably be easier if I turned around,” Levi said, dropping his head back onto Eren’s shoulder while he worked. Eren gave a noncommittal hum.

After making sure every part of Levi was squeaky clean, Eren drifted the soap between Levi’s legs. Levi let him play, eyes closed as Eren worked up a lather and started teasing Levi’s cock, crooning when it began to harden under his touch.

“What do you call this, hm?” Levi asked. His hips started rocking in time with Eren’s fingers.

“Cleaning.”

Levi could feel Eren’s cock against his ass and he pressed back against it, listening as Eren sucked in a breath. He waited patiently until Eren was finished ‘cleaning’ and rinsed off under the spray, brushing his hands down his chest and stomach. He could feel Eren’s eyes on him the entire time.

“My turn?” Eren asked when he was done.

Levi shook his head and nudged Eren up against the tiles. Eren hissed at the cold bite against his skin but didn’t look away as Levi pressed up against his front, Eren’s erection nudging at his lower stomach.

“Let me get you a little dirty first.”

He’d barely gotten the words out before Levi felt Eren’s fingers wrapping around his cock, letting out a soft groan when Eren squeezed. Levi blinked water out of his eyes so he could watch Eren’s jaw drop when he reached to stroke him in turn.

Neither one was under the spray and they huddled close to maintain the warmth, sharing kisses and nuzzling at each other. Eren looked down to watch and Levi busied himself with sucking a mark into Eren’s chest.

It wasn’t long before Levi’s breathing turned erratic, weak to the way Eren played with him. Eren caught on and tipped Levi’s head up to kiss him. His legs shook and Eren wound his free arm around Levi’s back to hold him steady, their knuckles brushing with each stroke. Levi upped his pace and Eren gasped against his mouth.

“Levi,” he warned, any other words lost around the press of Levi’s tongue.

Levi didn’t slow down, eager to bring Eren over the edge. It should have been cold, but Levi didn’t think he’d ever felt this warm. Eren was burning and sweet and beautiful, swallowing Levi’s hitching groans like he was starved for them.

“Nghh.”

“That’s it, Eren. Come on, baby.”

Eren twitched against his palm and Levi flicked his thumb over the tip, pulling away from Eren’s lips to watch his stomach contract as he came between them. Eren leaned heavily against the tiles once his orgasm passed and focused on Levi’s pleasure, stroking him hard and fast. Levi groaned.

“Nearly there. _Oh god._ ”

Levi pressed hard into Eren’s grip, letting him squeeze and practically milk his release right out of him. He braced a hand on the wall and it trembled along with the rest of him, Eren crooning sweetly by his ear as Levi painted that tanned skin with splashes of cum.

They stood there for a moment, panting and sharing lazy smiles before moving back under the spray. Levi pulled Eren down for a kiss and they both got water up their noses, but it didn’t matter.

“I really did miss you,” Eren said once the water had rinsed everything away and they were free to cuddle again.

“I know, Eren.”

“And you missed me.”

Levi chuckled. “I did. Now where’s the soap? It’s your turn to get clean.”


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Rimming

“Levi, no, no! Ah! Aahahaha, stop it!”

Levi grinned, trying to hold Eren’s flailing limbs down as he writhed against the mattress. Eren giggled madly and tried to roll them, but Levi held steady. Eren beamed up at him, panting and flushed and beautiful, and when he stretched up for a kiss Levi met him halfway.

“G-gonna let me up?” Eren laughed against his mouth. Levi stole another kiss.

“Depends. Are you going to try and tickle me again?”

Eren hummed while Levi trailed kisses elsewhere, nibbling at Eren’s jaw and back behind his ear. “I think I might behave this time. But _just_ this once.”

With a bit of extra coaxing, Levi moved away so Eren could sit up. Really, Eren had no one but himself and those wandering fingers to blame. They’d been comfortably tangled together on the bed, Levi with his back to Eren’s chest and his nose in a book while Eren fiddled around with his phone. Somewhere along the line Eren had gotten bored and Levi hadn’t caught on until Eren started tickling.

He was just lucky that Levi had the forethought to bookmark his place.

“You have to admit,” Eren said, trying to tame his messy hair. “That was fun.”

“Mm.” Levi scrunched his nose and Eren leaned over to kiss it, smiling when Levi wrapped an arm around him to keep him there. “There are other ways to have fun, you know.”

“Oh? Want to share with the class?”

Levi didn’t speak, opting instead to pull Eren in for a kiss. Eren went gladly, parting his lips and thrumming happily when Levi’s tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss was languid and slow, and they parted only long enough to breathe before going in again.

Hands began to wander and Levi shivered when Eren slid his hand under Levi’s shirt, gliding a flat palm up the length of his spine. Levi tugged at Eren’s shirt and Eren laughed as he bent this way and that until it was off and thrown aside.

Eren nudged Levi onto his back, pressing kisses from his hipbones to his throat as he guided Levi’s shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Levi resolutely ignored the mess they were making. “This the kind of fun you had in mind?” Eren asked.

“Getting there.”

Levi was happy to lay back and watch Eren strip them bare, hiding a smile behind his hand as Eren almost toppled off the bed trying to get his jeans off. Eren caught on anyway and threw the denim in Levi’s direction. Levi batted it away without so much as a flinch.

“Show off.”

“Uh huh.”

By the time they were naked Levi’s cock was hard and resting against his thigh. Eren eyed it with no small amount of appreciation and crawled up the bed to kiss him. Levi coaxed him down until they were belly to belly and they both sighed.

“Hey Levi,” Eren began, interrupted by the soft press of Levi’s mouth against his own. “Levi.”

“What?”

“Roll over for me?”

Levi pulled back and eyed him. Eren looked innocent enough, but he could see the hint of mischief behind those eyes. “Why?”

Eren snorted. “Just roll over already. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

Levi was tempted to stare at him some more, but he nudged Eren away and rolled onto his stomach. Eren’s hands were immediately on him again, sliding up the backs of his thighs and over his ass, kneading at the soft flesh. Levi pressed up against his palms with a happy little sigh.

“See? Not so bad.”

Levi hummed, letting Eren play with him a little more. He made a startled sound, however, when Eren suddenly hoisted him up by the hips. Levi braced on his knees and tried to look back over his shoulder but Eren eased him back down, keeping his chest down against the mattress.

“Stay there,” Eren said. His voice was smooth but there was an undertone of command that spoke volumes.

Levi didn’t budge.

“Good boy.” Fuck, Eren knew what those words did to him. Levi heard Eren’s soft laughter when his cock gave an interested twitch. “Liked that, did you?”

“You know I—oh _fuck._ ”

Eren didn’t give him time to answer. He’d settled both hands on Levi’s ass, spread him wide, and leaned down to give his entrance a hot, wet lick.

Levi clutched at the sheets, eyes wide and an almost shocked moan catching in his throat. Eren had never done this before, despite expressing an interest multiple times. It took Levi all of five seconds to wonder why the fuck they’d waited this long.

When he was sure there wouldn’t be any protests, Eren adjusted himself behind Levi and went to work. Large hands kept Levi spread and there was nothing for Levi to do except try and hold himself steady as Eren lapped and licked and _god_ it felt good.

“Eren,” he gasped. Eren sucked lightly and Levi’s whole body rolled back into the sensation. “ _Oh god.”_

Eren utterly pampered him with that tongue, swirling and pressing against his rim and barely teasing inside before pulling away. Levi’s cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum onto the sheets. Eren’s fingers squeezed at his ass and Levi belatedly realized he was grinding gently against Eren’s mouth, his nose, his chin.

Eren was everywhere and Levi couldn’t fucking think straight.

Levi pressed his face into the pillows to try and muffle some of the embarrassing noises Eren managed to work out of him. Eren’s tongue pushed against Levi’s rim until it gave under the pressure and Levi keened.

“Shit shit shit. Eren, _please._ ”

Eren hummed and the vibrations had Levi’s eyes rolling back. He wasn’t going to last and he knew it.

They pushed and pulled together. Levi rocked against Eren’s face and on his tongue and Eren let him do it, pressing his tongue as far as he could. Pleasure flickered in Levi’s gut, burning hot and growing with every little movement inside him.

Eren moved a hand away from Levi’s ass, and the moment he felt those fingers loop around his cock and start stroking, Levi was coming.

Eren’s tongue didn’t slow, lapping at Levi’s twitching rim until Levi whined for mercy, quivering madly against the sheets. Eren guided him onto his side and Levi went lax, spent and utterly boneless in the aftermath. He didn’t need to see Eren’s face to know he was grinning; Eren was _radiating_ smugness.

“How was that?” he asked, trailing lazy kisses back and forth against Levi’s shoulder.

“Mmm…” was all Levi managed at first. When he was confident in his ability to speak, he tried again. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised.”

Eren hummed and nuzzled into Levi’s hair. “Good.”

“Hey Eren?”

“Yes?”

“… Can we do that again sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's been following along. I can't believe we're almost halfway already!


	14. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late, but I'm about to post a few more chapters to make up for it. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Day 14: Sensory Deprivation

It was dark, but Eren wasn’t afraid.

He turned his head this way and that, trying to catch whatever sounds Levi made as he moved about the room. The blindfold shut out all light and Eren resisted the urge to cover himself from any unwanted stares.

But there was no one else except Levi. And he was very, very wanted.

Eren exhaled and tried to relax into the sheets, arms stretched above his head and laid out in what he hoped was an appealing display. He could feel Levi’s gaze on him, roving over the bare skin, and it tingled in response.

“You just going to stare all day long?”

Levi made a low sound and Eren jumped when he felt a hand settle on his thigh. Levi was closer than he’d thought. “I might. You look wonderful.”

Eren smiled faintly and let Levi touch him, long fingers mapping Eren’s abdomen and up over his chest. One hand moved up to his cheek and Eren leaned into it, pressing a kiss wherever he could reach; it landed somewhere around Levi’s wrist.

He didn’t mind the darkness. They’d tried it a few weeks after Levi learned Eren was interested, and Levi took excellent care of him during it all. Try as he might, however, Eren couldn’t go without his hearing. Levi’s voice was like an anchor for him, and the first time they’d tried to go without it Eren had burst into tears.

This, on the other hand? _This_ he loved.

Levi came closer before Eren could start getting impatient and he hummed when he felt Levi kiss his hipbone. There was a hint of his tongue—a hot, wet glide—and goose bumps broke out when the flesh met empty air. Eren squirmed and Levi made a low sound.

“Okay?”

“Mhm. Keep going.”

It took a great deal of effort to keep still while Levi touched him, but Eren managed. He relaxed into the sheets, happy little sounds rolling in his throat while Levi’s hands glided over him. Up and down his arms, down his sides and hips, up his stomach, over his chest and up into his hair. Levi moved to Eren’s lap to keep the touches going and Eren realized he was naked, and purposefully sitting just shy of Eren’s erection.

His brows pinched when Levi’s hands finally lifted away, head tilting against the pillows as he listened for any new sounds. It was always so exhilarating, the way his other senses struggled to make up for the loss. For a moment there was nothing but their quiet breathing and the dull, muffled sounds of the world outside.

And then Eren heard a cap opening.

He smiled and Levi gave a soft chuckle.

“I’ll never get that sound past you, will I?” Levi asked, shuffling down between Eren’s legs. Eren parted them to make room for him, draped loosely over Levi’s spread thighs.

“Afraid not.”

Levi fell silent for a while and Eren listened as best he could, although there wasn’t much to go on. He heard slick little noises and figured Levi was working the lube over his fingers, a shaky exhale, and the snap of the bottle lid closing again.

He jumped at the gentle touch between his legs but slowly relaxed as Levi rubbed slick fingers over his entrance. When Eren didn’t protest, Levi took his cue and pressed inside.

Soft noises escaped him at a near constant as Levi worked him open. One finger, then two, and finally three; curling and twisting and making him dizzy with how good it felt. Eren’s eyes opened and closed behind the blindfold, and the darkness was constant. Whenever he started getting too worked up Levi would soothe him with gentle, affectionate touches with his free hand.

When Levi eventually eased his fingers out—Eren swore he felt the sensation travel all the way up his spine—there was no stopping the forlorn sound Eren made in response. Levi chuckled and gave him a pat on the thigh before grabbing both legs and yanking him closer. Eren yelped but held still, letting Levi hook those long legs into a comfortable position over his thighs.

“Ready?” Levi asked, and Eren inhaled sharply when he felt the blunt press of Levi’s cock against his rim. He nodded, and the force of the motion in the darkness nearly made him dizzy.

They both held their breath and the room became so quiet Eren could hear his own heartbeat thundering away. Then Levi pushed inside him and they both exhaled in a rush, Eren’s head pressing back against the pillows.

“Fuck,” Levi breathed. His fingers trembled on Eren’s thighs.

Eren whimpered but dutifully held still while Levi gave them both a moment to adjust. But it wasn’t long before his patience wore thin and he started rolling his hips. Levi’s grip tightened.

“Please,” Eren said. If it weren’t for the blindfold, Levi knew the pleading look Eren would have given him. “Please, Levi.”

“God, don’t beg like that.”

“Then give it to me already.”

Levi had half a mind to punish him for his cheek, but let it slide. Instead he adjusted slightly on the mattress, spread Eren’s legs a little wider, and set a hard, punishing rhythm without a moment’s warning.

Eren’s mouth dropped open around a loud moan and he flailed for purchase on the sheets. There was nowhere to move and Levi didn’t bend forward to meet him. The grip on his thighs held them firmly in place and any logical thought went out the window after a while.

Levi had him right where he wanted him, and Eren was happy to be at his mercy.

“Fuck yes, Eren. You look so good like this. How does it feel? You don’t know where the next touch will come from, but I bet you can feel my eyes on you.”

Eren twitched and shuddered beneath him, eyes rolling behind the blindfold. There was no time to be anxious, no time to ache and pine for Levi’s touch. Eren couldn’t form the words to tell him he was right. He felt everything and Levi was everywhere.

“A-ah… L-Levi… fuck!”

Levi’s fingers wrapped around Eren’s leaking cock and stroked him hard in time with those dizzying thrusts. Eren wanted to grind and rock, to make Levi feel as good as he was making Eren feel, but he couldn’t. At the very least, the way Levi groaned with every thrust gave him confidence that he was enjoying himself.

Release came barrelling up before Eren could prepare for it, and he reached down for _something_ to hold onto. His fingers found Levi’s hand where it clutched his thigh and Levi let him twine their fingers. They held onto each other while Levi fucked him into the sheets and pumped his cock and it was too much, too much, _too much._

_“Levi!”_

Eren arched up off the bed and came so hard he wasn’t sure if he blacked out for a moment or not. He felt the wet splashes on his chest and, from somewhere far away, heard Levi’s guttural moaning before he pushed in deep and stilled. There was a rush of warmth between his legs and Eren shuddered.

He wasn’t sure how long they spent in silence, panting and twitching. Levi’s fingers squeezed and Eren squeezed back weakly, and when Eren started looking vulnerable Levi bent forward and eased the blindfold off.

Green eyes blinked against the sudden light before settling on Levi. Eren smiled and that beautiful, beautiful face smiled back at him.

When Eren stretched his arms out to be held, Levi went to him without a second thought.


	15. Lapdance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Lapdance
> 
> If anyone's curious, Eren's dancing to: Horns (STéLOUSE Remix) by Bryce Fox .

Levi was suspicious.

He’d gotten a text from Eren during the day, amidst questions about what he wanted for dinner and their plans for the weekend, that Levi had thought little of it until he’d gone back to look.

_I have a surprise for you._

Any questions had been artfully dodged, which left Levi no other option than to wait and see what Eren had planned for him. He’d done something similar for their most recent anniversary. Levi had woken up to find Eren already out of bed and their suitcases by the door; he’d booked them a week-long holiday in the mountains and they were leaving in an hour.

It had been a damn good surprise, but it was nowhere near their anniversary, or any birthdays.

“What in the world are you up to?” Levi muttered as he climbed the stairs to their apartment.

The lights were off when he stepped inside, curtains drawn to shut out the early evening light. To make up for it, there were a handful of candles burning throughout the living room with a chair set in the middle. The couches and coffee table had been moved back to free up more space.

“Sit.”

Levi paused, halfway toward the set-up, and looked toward the entrance to the hallway. Eren leaned against the frame, arms crossed over his chest. A soft groan caught in Levi’s throat when he realized Eren was wearing nothing but a white button down and—

“Holy fuck.”

Eren gave him a simpering smile and pushed away from the doorframe. The white stiletto pumps clicked softly against the floor.

“Like it?”

Levi was pretty sure he managed to nod.

“I’m glad, now sit down for me.”

Levi settled weakly into the chair and Eren pushed a gentle hand through his hair before heading toward their entertainment system. The candlelight made his tanned skin look like melting caramel and Levi honest to god felt his mouth water a little bit. He distantly noticed that the stilettos had little white bows on the backs.

The music built slowly and Levi watched as Eren turned back and walked toward him, stretching lazily and swinging his hips with each step. And then the beat came in.

Levi had seen Eren dance a few times before; he often danced while he did the washing up or when there was music playing around the house. On the odd occasion, Levi would get to watch him when he thought no one else was looking.

But this? Nothing came _close_ to this.

Eren didn’t miss a beat, moving like water as he swayed and rolled his body with the music. Levi stayed perfectly still as Eren came closer and closer, and the only time he looked away from Eren’s face was to look at the rest of him.

A gentle hand back in his hair was the first touch Eren granted him before he turned and lowered down into his lap, back against his chest. Eren grabbed Levi’s hands and brought them around to his chest, roving over the loose fitting shirt and down his stomach. Eren arched his back and eased Levi’s hand down between his legs, and Levi groaned.

Eren chuckled and bent forward a little, giving Levi a proper view of the white lace panties he was wearing. And—fucking Christ—there was a little white bow on the back of _that_ too.

Levi didn’t get much time to ogle before Eren started moving again, grinding in tantalizing circles against Levi’s very obvious erection. Eren’s head dropped back, his sigh barely audible over the music, and pressed down hard. Levi swore.

The beat grew and Eren’s movements grew stronger, so much so that he got up and turned to straddle Levi properly. Levi settled both hands on his hips and Eren draped one arm over Levi’s shoulder and held onto him with the other, leaning back until his spine was bent in an elegant curve. Eren continued to sway in his lap and Levi was completely mesmerised.

As the song started to reach its end, Eren pulled one of Levi’s hands to the buttons on his shirt and Levi caught on, popping them open one by one. As soon as they were all undone Levi pushed the shirt apart and slid his hands all over Eren’s abdomen. The panties did little to hide Eren’s hard cock, and the white lace had a steadily growing wet patch.

Levi hissed and looked up again. Eren smiled at him and leaned down to rest their foreheads together, slowing that languid sway as they stared at each other with lidded eyes. With one last, echoing note, the song came to an end and there was silence.

Levi’s heart was pounding and he felt burning hot. Eren sounded a little out of breath as he relaxed, and they both moved to kiss each other at the same time. Lips parted and tongues rubbed and curled, tasting and teasing while hands touched and grabbed. Eren’s lips were slightly swollen when they parted next.

“Good surprise?” he asked. The rasp in his voice was pure sin.

Levi swallowed and pulled him closer. “Very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi probably asked him to keep the heels on.


	16. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure to do research for this, but I am by no means an expert. Be safe when playing with wax in the bedroom!
> 
> Also, I have an assignment due soon, and with a few shifts at work this week I'm likely going to fall behind again. But don't worry, I'll catch up! 
> 
> Day 16: Wax Play

“Hold nice and still for me, baby.”

Levi rested his cheek on his forearms, relaxing on the towels they’d spread out on the bed. It was hard not to shift about in anticipation, but Eren’s tone kept him steady. Eren was a stickler for the rules when they played around with wax, and Levi’s safety was always paramount. Eren would not, under any circumstances, risk him.

“Ready?” Eren asked, drifting gentle fingers over the curve of Levi’s ass.

“Mhm.”

Eren checked the wax one last time, sufficiently melted down, and stretched his arm out over Levi’s body. He stood by the bed with his arm held high to avoid any burns. From this height, the wax would have a few seconds to cool on the way down. He’d gotten approved candles and everything.

He wanted this done right so Levi could be properly spoiled.

Eren watched the first bits of wax trickle down and held his breath. The moment it hit his skin Levi gasped, the muscles in his legs pulling tight as the heat sank in. He didn’t protest or make any sounds of distress. Eren exhaled and continued.

There was something about the pain of playing with wax that Levi loved, and he shivered as Eren dripped a little more wax onto his skin. His fingers curled and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the way the wax slid down into the curve of his lower back and began to harden. The sting of heat lingered.

Levi felt the gentle pressure of Eren’s fingers against the back of his head, rubbing over the velvety undercut. A wordless request. Levi hummed and turned his head the other way so Eren could see his smile.

They continued.

“The wax always looks so pretty when it starts to harden,” Eren said, pausing when Levi hissed as more wax dripped down. His skin was a little red in spots and Eren made sure to check that everything was okay. “It’s a bit like making art. You’re my perfect little canvas, aren’t you, Levi?”

“Yes. I’m all yours.”

Levi knew how much Eren loved it when he said that, and sure enough Eren groaned softly and Levi felt more wax drip down onto his skin. Eren added a little more in reward and Levi shifted again. The mix of sensations had Levi hard against the towels and he tried to press his hips down into the softness, seeking friction where he could.

“Feeling good, huh?” Eren crooned. Of course he’d noticed. “Want more?”

Levi raised his hips ever so slightly and Eren tipped more wax down. Levi whimpered and Eren gave him more, trusting Levi to know his limits.

Eren had used a rather large amount of wax before they stopped, and he took a moment to extinguish flames and clean up before returning to the bed. Levi didn’t look bothered in the slightest; in fact, he looked rather dazed, rutting lazily against the towels with hardened wax patterns all over his back.

“Look at you. You’re so pretty, so good. How are you feeling, baby?” Eren pet through Levi’s hair again, sitting down on the bed.

Levi’s eyes blinked open and he smiled. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were a little swollen from where he’d bitten at them, but he seemed perfectly happy. “I feel all warm. Hey Eren?”

“Yes, sweet thing?”

Levi shifted enough to free one of his arms and reached out to take Eren’s hand. “Want you.”

Eren smiled and bent down to kiss at Levi’s knuckles. “You have me. How about we take the wax off and then I’ll fuck you nice and slow, yeah?”

“Mm. Yeah.”

“That’s my good boy.”


	17. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! Work has been kicking my ass lately, so unfortunately I haven't had time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to start catching up now! It might take me a little while, but we'll get there.
> 
> Day 17: Massage

“Feel good?”

“Mm.”

“And you thought you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“I never said that.”

“Shhh, Levi. Just relax. This is nice. It’s _soothing._ ”

Levi huffed a soft laugh but did as he was told, going boneless against the sheets while Eren moved his fingers in firm, languid circles against his back. He had to admit, this was pretty damn nice. He’d been a little on the fence when Eren came home, laden with massage oils and scented candles and those big, bright eyes of his. He’d barely gotten out the second “pleeeeease” before Levi gave in.

He was very glad he did.

Working long hours often left Levi with knots and more tense muscles than he could count, and Eren found each one like they had their own magnetic pull. Eren often gave him little massages at night, but he was really going all out for this one. Levi gave an appreciative little groan as Eren pulled his fingers away and the muscles relaxed with only a dull ache.

Eren hummed and Levi felt the soft press of lips against his shoulder. He would have lifted his head and kissed him properly, but he felt too good, and too relaxed to do much of anything. Eren certainly didn’t seem to mind.

Levi lost track of time while Eren worked him over, rubbing the soothing oils into his skin—thank god they’d put towels down, Levi thought—and just utterly pampering him. Once all of his knots had been worked loose, Eren simply moved his hands wherever he could reach. Up and down Levi’s tender back, down his arms, over his nape, and even down his legs. Eren gave Levi’s ass a playful squeeze and Levi chuckled.

It wasn’t until a pleasant tingle started moving through him that Levi realized he was grinding lazily against the towels. Everything felt so good that Levi hadn’t been aware of his steadily growing arousal. He made a light sound and Eren’s hands slowed where they were circling the small of his back.

“Wanna roll over for me?” Eren asked, and Levi could hear the smile in his tone.

He moved slowly, stretching once he was settled on his back. Eren smiled from where he sat cross legged on the bed, and Levi watched his gaze drift down to where Levi’s hard cock rested against his lower stomach.

“That good, huh?” Eren curled long fingers against Levi’s upper thigh, gently kneading. Levi’s cock gave a soft twitch.

“Not bad,” Levi mumbled. Each time he blinked it took a little longer for his eyes to open again. “Feel free to keep going.”

Eren laughed softly and Levi felt a faint smile twitch at the corner of his mouth. He sighed and pressed his head back into the pillows when Eren’s fingers drifted up his thigh.

Levi didn’t feel frantic for release, happy to let Eren touch wherever he pleased and just enjoying the calm, intimate warmth of it all. But then Eren’s fingers found his cock and squeezed gently, and Levi let out a long breath.

“Yeah?” Eren sounded a little rough and Levi cracked an eye open. His gaze was trained between Levi’s legs. 

“Mm.”

Eren’s hand didn’t pick up its pace at all, touching and stroking, squeezing the head and watching it glisten. Levi’s hips shifted under the attention, warmth curling in his stomach as he let Eren play.

Even with his attention focused on his cock, Eren left no other part of Levi untouched. His free hand moved up his stomach and chest, circling Levi’s nipples and tracing his collarbones, massaging at his pubic bone when it drifted back down. Levi’s cock was dripping a steady line of pre-cum and Eren didn’t let it go to waste, slicking it against his palm to help the slow, steady glide of his hand.

“Eren,” Levi sighed, legs shifting against the sheets. “Close.”

A low, content hum was the only answer Eren gave, and Levi gasped when he felt those nimble fingers rubbing at the sensitive glans under the head of his cock. Levi’s breathing turned choppy but Eren remained unhurried, circling and rubbing and moving so painfully slowly that Levi couldn’t decide if it was torture or bliss.

The pleasure built all the same and Levi felt himself tighten up a moment before his orgasm washed over him. His cock swelled in Eren’s hand and Levi felt cum splash against his torso as he twitched and shuddered on the bed, lost in the burning, perfect haze of the lazy release Eren had brought him to.

“That’s it,” Eren crooned, gently stroking him through the last of his orgasm. Levi peeled his eyes open and looked down, groaning when he saw his cum dribbling over Eren’s fingers.

Eren met Levi’s gaze and smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him. Levi’s lips were soft and pliant and he wondered if he was melting onto the bed.

“You were right,” Levi mumbled as Eren licked at his lower lip. “Massages _are_ soothing.”

Eren chuckled and kissed him again.


	18. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Masturbation

“Nnn… oh fuck…”

Eren pushed his head back into the pillows, hips raising to try and coax his slick fingers deeper inside. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at it, fucking himself on his fingers and trying to settle the bubbling itch in the pit of his stomach. Levi was working late and Eren was fairly certain he was about to lose his mind.

He could have waited until Levi got home. Eren knew, without a doubt, that Levi would fuck his brains out without a moment’s hesitation if he asked. Instead, he figured he’d at _least_ get things started so Levi could have him as soon as he walked in the door.

But he was taking so _long._

Eren’s stomach jumped as he stroked himself slowly from base to tip, squeezing just the way he liked it. The motion pulled a soft whine from the back of his throat and he fisted his hand so he could thrust up into it. Everything was slick and slippery and he’d probably used far more lube than he needed, but oh well.

He curled the fingers inside himself—he’d worked himself up to three over the last twenty minutes—and cried out as they glanced over his prostate. As the sound tapered off, Eren heard what he’d been waiting for.

The sound of the front door closing.

Levi didn’t call out, but Eren slowed what he was doing to listen. He heard Levi drop his bag onto the dining table, and the jingle of keys being put back on the proper hook. The tell-tale click of the kettle being set to boil followed soon after and Eren smiled. Levi always made himself tea at the end of the day.

Knowing Levi was home had an eager warmth moving through him, and Eren got back to work with a soft exhale. The sounds he made seemed so much louder now that there was someone else around to hear them, and his cheeks flushed at the wet noise his thrusting fingers made. A moan caught in his throat and Eren quickly refocused on chasing his pleasure.

He didn’t notice when the bedroom door opened and closed, nor was he aware of the sharp grey eyes on him. Eren writhed on the sheets, thumbing over the head of his cock and pushing his fingers as deep as they could go. He arched with a little cry, thighs trembling.

“You look so sexy like this, you know that?”

Green eyes blinked open and Eren spread his legs to see better, spotting Levi leaning against the far wall, staring at him over his teacup. Eren could feel those eyes boring right through him.

“Levi,” he breathed, both hands slowing to a stop. “I wondered when you’d come find me.”

“Mm. Don’t let me stop you.” Levi lifted his chin with a pointed glance between Eren’s legs. Eren took the hint.

It was always so thrilling, knowing Levi was watching him get himself off. Eren was wound up so tight that it didn’t take long for him to start panting and writhing again. His hips rolled and jerked, pushing up into one hand and down onto the other. Eren started babbling the closer he got to release.

“Levi, I want you. God, I want you so bad. F-feels so good. _Ohh…”_

“Tell me more.” Levi’s voice was low and rough and Eren felt it like a pulse of electricity through his system. “Talk me through it, baby boy.”

Eren whimpered, curling his fingers again and thrusting hard into his hand. There were too many points of stimulation, too much too fast and _god_ it felt good. “C-can’t think properly. Feels amazing, but it’s not… a-ah… not enough. I want you, Levi. I want you to fuck me so hard. _God_ I’m gonna cum.”

“Fuck yes. Cum for me, Eren. Let me see it.”

With a few more grinding rolls of his hips Eren seized up and came, Levi’s name a constant, breathy mantra as he rode out the high. His legs shook and he struggled to catch his breath, overheated and weak. Eren was still shuddering faintly as he slumped back onto the mattress and eased his slick fingers out from between his legs.

Levi made an approving sound and Eren watched as he set his teacup aside and made his way over. He took his shirt off and Eren swallowed; his cock gave an eager twitch and he would have laughed at himself if he had the energy.

Neither one said anything for a moment and Eren relaxed as Levi crawled over him. But then Levi bent down to lick the puddles of cum off his torso and the sound Eren made was beyond wrecked. Levi glanced up and licked his lips.

“Think you could go again?” he asked.

Eren didn’t hesitate. “Absolutely.”


	19. Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Nipple Play

Levi loved finding Eren’s sensitive spots, and he had plenty of them. The neck was always a winner, and Eren made the sweetest noises when he kissed his inner thighs. Eren’s sides were ticklish too, but Levi only took advantage of that when he _really_ needed to. Eren’s laugh was glorious.

Right now, though, they were focusing on a different spot entirely.

Eren grunted as Levi prodded one of the nipple clamps, peering at them over Eren’s shoulder. They were on their knees, Eren braced back against Levi’s chest while he let Levi toy with him. The clamps weren’t too tight, but Eren didn’t seem to mind the pain.

“Feeling okay?” Levi asked.

“More than okay.” Eren dropped his head back onto Levi’s shoulder with a sigh. His cock was straining between his legs.

Levi tucked his smile into Eren’s hair and ran lazy hands over his chest and stomach, avoiding contact where he knew Eren wanted it most. Eren didn’t complain, although he let out a soft stream of whimpers and moans while he waited.

“Always so patient.” Levi rolled his hips, letting Eren feel how hard he was, and together they angled until Levi’s cock was pressed between his ass cheeks. Perfect.

Eren hummed, the sound hitching into a yelp as Levi flicked one of the nipple clamps. His back arched and Levi looked down to watch as pre-cum beaded at the head of his cock. “S-shit,” Eren gasped.

The stinging pleasure was so distracting that Eren didn’t hear the vibrator until Levi pressed it against his stomach. It buzzed against the overheated skin and Eren flushed a little hotter, waiting to see what Levi would do.

“Want to see how long you can hold out?” Levi asked, sliding the vibrator up between Eren’s pecs. Eren felt the buzzing in the back of his throat.

“That’s just m-mean… _oh!”_ Eren pitched in Levi’s arms as he pressed the vibrator lightly over one nipple, but that was all the contact he needed. He gasped weakly, hips shifting as the faint pressure rocketed little sparks through him. With each backward push, he felt Levi’s cock sliding between his cheeks.

Levi chuckled and pressed a wet kiss to his throat, sucking until Eren whined for mercy. Eren was so responsive to his touch, so perfect like this. Levi switched to the other nipple and Eren’s cock gave a hard throb.

“Think you can cum like this, Eren?”

“J-just with—” Eren’s voice broke around a hard moan.

Levi filled in the blanks. “Just with this. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Eren bit his lip and pushed back with his hips. It didn’t give him a whole lot of stimulation, but it felt good to move, and he liked the way Levi’s breath hitched. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I can. Just don’t stop, okay?”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Eren pressed his weight back against Levi’s chest, panting and groaning in his arms while Levi took care of him. Levi pressed down hard on one nipple with the vibrator and pushed on the other with his fingers, and Eren cried out so loudly the sound turned hoarse. Eren reached back to clutch at Levi’s hip and in his hair, body rolling into the pleasure and pain.

Somewhere in amongst it all they found a rhythm, Levi kissing and biting at Eren’s neck as he rutted against his ass. Eren’s skin was flushed red and his breathing was choppy. Levi snuck a glance between his legs, groaning at the sight of Eren’s cock, wet and twitching and desperate for release.

“ _Levi,”_ Eren moaned, arching his back. His fingers tightened in Levi’s hair. “Nearly, nearly… oh god I’m gonna cum…”

Levi growled, eyes squeezing shut as the head of his cock nudged against Eren’s rim. He doubled his efforts, alternating the vibrator between his nipples and pinching whichever one was left. He rolled one of the hardened nubs, still clamped firm, and Eren keened in his ear. Eren took three quick, panting breaths before he tensed up and came, completely untouched.

“There you go. Good boy.” Levi set the vibrator down and cupped a hand under Eren’s jaw, turning his face to the side so they could kiss. Eren whimpered into his mouth, twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm as Levi rutted hard against him. It didn’t take long before Levi paused, shuddered, and painted Eren's lower back in streaks of cum. “ _Fuuuck..”_

“Yeah,” Eren breathed, nipping and sucking at Levi’s lips until the other male started responding again. Levi pressed hard into the kiss, and when they parted Eren gasped for breath.

They slumped against each other for a moment before Levi carefully reached to remove the clamps. Eren hissed as blood flow returned to the tender skin, red and swollen and sensitive to even the gentlest of touches. Levi was eager to get his mouth around them.

“Okay?” Levi asked, eyes closed while Eren pressed lazy kisses over his face.

“Mhm. I’m— _ah!_ Levi, don’t touch yet.”

“Sorry.”

Eren made a face at him, but it quickly broke out into a soft smile. Levi leaned in to bump their foreheads together and Eren nuzzled into the contact. They both needed to clean up, but they were too sated and warm to bother just yet.

They could spare five minutes to cuddle.


	20. Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Pet Play
> 
> I'm going to be a little busy over the Christmas break, but I'll be back with more chapters as soon as I can! The response to this fic has been amazing so far. I hope you're all enjoying it! There's a little note about the next chapter down the bottom, so make sure to give that a read too.

Levi sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and his gaze intent on Eren’s face. For as much as he called Eren a puppy, he never would have guessed that he’d look this _good._

Adorned with a pair of brown fluffy ears and matching tail plug, Eren was on all fours down by Levi’s feet. His eyes were wide but content, head tilted to the side while he waited for Levi to speak. He wore nothing save for his decorations, and when Levi didn’t say anything he saw a tiny smile quirk Eren’s mouth.

But Eren didn’t speak, because he was always such a good boy.

“Okay Eren,” Levi said. He cleared his throat and Eren perked up. “Sit.”

Levi watched as Eren immediately sat back on his haunches, hands resting on the floor. Eren didn’t look away as Levi reached for a cheese cube and held it out, leaning in to sniff at it before taking it carefully with his teeth. He pressed into Levi’s hand as the other male scratched through his hair.

“Very good. Want to try another trick?” Eren made a low, rumbling sound and Levi took that as a yes. “Alright then. Lay down for me.”

It took a bit of manoeuvring but Eren dropped down onto his stomach, arms folded under his chin. He let out a soft groan as the tail plug shifted inside him, lashes fluttering against his cheekbones. Levi shifted on the bed, noticeably hard in his pants. Eren took a breath, and then another, before lifting his head to stare expectantly up at Levi.

Levi bent forward to offer Eren another cheese cube, eyes straying to the sun kissed curve of his ass and the fluffy tail held snug between his cheeks. Eren had made the sweetest noises when Levi worked it inside him.

“Good boy,” Levi praised, letting Eren nose at his fingers. He stayed down on his belly, waiting for his next command and Levi felt a flicker of pride at his unfailing obedience. “Think you’ve been good enough for more?”

Eren blinked at him and seemed to take a minute to think. At last he made a faint sound, soft and questioning, and tilted his head. He wasn’t sure if he’d done enough and didn’t want to be presumptuous; even without words Levi could tell that much.

Levi crawled further back onto the bed and pat a hand against the mattress. “Come on, boy. Up you get.”

The pointed ears poked over the edge of the bed before Eren’s face did, and the sight was far more endearing than it should have been. Eren lifted onto his knees, pressing both hands onto the bed before hoisting himself up. Levi would never understand how Eren made such a simple thing look so graceful.

His gaze was drawn between Eren’s legs as he crawled towards him, cock hanging flushed and heavy. He was glad Eren was enjoying it, and when he looked up Eren was watching him with hazy green eyes. Levi smiled faintly and set the remaining cheese cubes on the bedside table before reclining back on his elbows.

“Come here.”

Eren breathed out and closed the already minute distance between them, carefully moving until he was draped up the length of Levi’s body. He dropped his chin down onto Levi’s chest, his hips and lower stomach on the mattress between Levi’s parted legs. Eren seemed pleased to be so close to him, and he closed his eyes with a soft grunt when Levi scratched through his hair.

“Comfy?” Levi asked, letting Eren tilt this way and that to follow his touches. He rubbed his fingers against the soft, pointed ears before moving back to his hair. “You’ve been very well behaved, Eren. Have you been practicing your tricks?” Eren blinked at him and turned to push his face into Levi’s palm. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

For a little while Levi simply spoiled him with touches, and with the way Eren responded to them it was clear they were needed. But he didn’t miss the way Eren would shift and grind against the sheets, or subtly press his weight down against Levi’s clothed erection.

Eren wanted more, wanted release. But he was waiting for Levi to decide whether he’d earned it.

When Eren was sufficiently relaxed Levi let his touches move lower, sliding his open palm between Eren’s shoulder blades and down his spine. He could feel Eren’s gaze on him and when Levi glanced down there was a simmering heat in his eyes. Levi’s fingers drifted between Eren’s cheeks, combing through the soft fur of his tail.

Then they pushed against the base of the plug and Eren’s mouth dropped open.

“Yeah?” Levi craned his neck just enough to kiss Eren’s forehead, listening to the soft whimper he gave as Levi started to shift the plug inside him. His fingers pressed firmly against the base, guiding it in a slow circular motion. Eren’s breath hitched. “Does that feel good, pup? Do you want more?”

Eren whined in the back of his throat and Levi’s cock twitched in response. Fuck, he shouldn’t be allowed to sound that good.

It wasn’t long before Eren was panting and pushing his hips back, trying to coax the plug deeper. He pushed his face into Levi’s chest and clutched at him with trembling fingers. Levi’s own breathing was choppy and he moaned when Eren shifted up enough to grind their cocks together; even with the layer of fabric between them, it felt amazing.

“No,” Levi warned. It took an honest effort not to rut up against him. “I never said you could do that, Eren. Be a good boy and stop now.”

For the first time all evening, Eren hesitated before obeying. His hips stuttered before he very clearly forced himself to stop, fingers clenching and releasing against Levi’s shirt. Levi took a deep breath through his nose, letting Eren rub his face against the fabric and try to quiet his desperate noises. He didn’t blame him for chasing his pleasure, and there was no need to punish him when he’d done what Levi asked.

But it was clear that Eren wouldn’t hold out for much longer.

“Eren.”

Eren lifted his head. His eyes were glassy, and his bottom lip was held firmly between his teeth. Levi pulled his fingers away from the plug and slid them around Eren’s hip.

“You want to cum, baby?” he asked. Eren nodded feverishly, raising his hips at Levi’s gentle nudging. “You’re not allowed to grind on me, but you can use my hand, okay?” He wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock, hot and slick against his palm, and Eren keened. “That’s it, pup. You’ve earned your reward.”

Eren didn’t need any more than that. He began thrusting into Levi’s grip, pre-cum granting more than enough moisture for an easy glide. He moved higher, tucking his face into Levi’s throat, whimpering and groaning whenever Levi squeezed around him.

Levi knew he was making a mess of his underwear, going untouched like this, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Look at me, Eren.”

Eren pulled back enough to meet his gaze and Levi rewarded him with a squeeze and a twist of his fingers. All at once Eren’s eyes lost focus and he reached a shuddering climax above him, streaking cum over Levi’s shirt.

It was the hottest thing Levi had ever seen.

Eren slumped against his chest with a long sigh once the last few pulses had eased, and Levi pet through his hair and touched those fluffy ears again. Eren was still trembling a little, but he made soft noises while Levi told him how well he’d behaved.

“I’m so proud of you, Eren. You did so well.” He let Eren shuffle up a little higher to nuzzle at his cheek. Levi thought he felt the wet sensation of Eren’s tongue on his skin but didn’t chastise him. “Such a good pup.”

One of the ears rubbed against him as Eren continued his nuzzling, and when their eyes met again Eren looked sated and relaxed. He didn’t speak yet, unsure if they were still in the scene, but he gave Levi a pointed glance.

Levi caught on quickly. “Me? All of that and you’re still worried about me?”

Eren nodded. His mouth quirked again.

Levi reached down between them to undo his pants.

“Alright, greedy pup. One more treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping ship for the next chapter! Prompt 21 is going to be erejeanmarco, but then we'll be right back to Eren and Levi for the remaining prompts. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip the next chapter. And if it is your thing, then hooray!


	21. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! All the same, I'm really happy with how this turned out. Hopefully I can get through the remaining prompts a little quicker now.
> 
> Also, just a reminder. This chapter is erejeanmarco. 
> 
> Day 21: Double Penetration

Eren dropped his head back onto Jean’s shoulder, turning to muffle his gasps against the warm curve of his throat. He could feel Marco’s hands roaming all over his chest and stomach, feel the soft sting of his bites to distract from everything else.

It was their first anniversary, and he wanted to do something special for them.

“Fuck Eren,” Jean breathed, watching Marco’s hands drift over Eren’s tanned skin. “You’re doing so well for us. We can’t wait to have you.”

Eren whimpered, hand clenched tight around Marco’s nape as Jean worked the large plug inside him. It was bigger than what they normally used, and saved only for when someone needed to be properly, _thoroughly_ stretched.

Jean had been working him open for the better part of twenty minutes, aiding Marco in covering him in hickeys and bites to try and keep his mind off any discomfort. It was working like a charm.

“P-please,” Eren said, rocking his hips back as best he could. They were all on their knees with Eren pinned comfortably between his boyfriends, his back to Jean’s chest. “I want you both so bad.”

“Easy, love.” Marco ran his palm down Eren’s side, smiling when Eren’s flushed cock gave an eager twitch. “Just a little longer and you’ll be ready for us. We don’t want to hurt you.” Jean eased the plug back, letting Eren’s rim stretch around the wider part, and Eren keened.

“Sounds like he’s ready to me,” Jean said. His voice was shaky.

Marco gently coaxed Eren’s face from where he’d tucked it, stroking his cheekbones and searching his face. “Okay,” he said after a moment, before leaning in to kiss Eren softly on the mouth. Eren pressed into it immediately, lips parting for Marco’s tongue, and Jean groaned from behind him as he watched. “Okay,” Marco said again when they parted, Eren’s hips still rolling back and forth. Marco shifted and Eren heard the tell-tale sound of more kissing over his shoulder, and he desperately tried to look back enough to watch.

Jean and Marco had been together for almost two years when they first met Eren, and he’d fit into their lives so perfectly that—after getting to know him—the other two didn’t hesitate to invite him into their relationship. Eren had been emotional and overjoyed, burrowing into their arms and crying through his bright smile. They’d only recently moved in together, but they’d been right where they wanted to be from day one.

Eren couldn’t possibly imagine being anywhere, or with anyone else, but them.

Marco broke the kiss and the two shared a meaningful glance before his gaze drifted back to Eren. “I’m going to lay down now, okay? I promise I won’t go far.”

Eren appreciated the reassurance. Intense moments like these tended to make him a little clingy.

Eren leaned back against Jean and they both watched as Marco stretched out on the mattress, cock straining against his stomach. Marco held his hand out for the lube and Jean tossed it to him, kissing at Eren’s shoulder and making appreciative noises as he rocked onto the plug without coaxing. Marco smiled, well aware of Eren’s gaze on him, poured some lube onto his fingers and reached down to give his erection a few slow tugs.

“You want this, love?” Despite his flushed cheeks, Marco’s voice was steady. For now anyway.

“I want it,” Eren breathed, bearing down to take the plug as deep as it could go. He cried out and felt Jean’s cock twitch against his lower back.

“ _Fuck._ ” Jean grabbed Eren by the jaw and turned his face far enough to kiss him. Eren sucked on his tongue, moaning and whimpering and utterly delighting in the way Jean kissed him. Eren wanted to feel them everywhere.

Eren gasped against Jean’s lips when he felt the plug easing out of him, muscles squeezing around nothing as Jean set it aside. The other male gave him another kiss before patting him on the ass.

“Go get comfy with Marco, baby.”

The knowledge of what was coming next had warmth curling in his stomach and Eren crawled to Marco on wobbly limbs. Marco reached out to guide him, settling Eren down in his lap and touching him all over; his sides, his chest, his stomach. He pulled Eren down for a kiss and reached between them to touch his cock, listening to the way Eren moaned.

Jean was rummaging around in the bedside table and Eren lifted his head when he heard the crinkling of foil. “No. I don’t want those.”

Jean’s brows pinched. “Are you sure? It’ll be messy without them.”

“I’m sure.” Eren glanced between them, one hand braced on Marco’s chest. “I want to feel everything. I want to feel you both coming inside me.”

Marco let out a long breath and Eren watched as Jean chewed his lip before setting the condoms back in the drawer. “We should have put towels down,” he said, although there was an undertone of heat when he spoke.

They wanted this. Wanted to claim him from the inside. Eren had known, even if they hadn’t said anything.

He loved it just as much as they did.

Jean climbed back up onto the bed and Eren heard the lube uncap behind him, and then Marco gasped. Eren turned his head to watch Jean slicking up Marco’s cock a little more and then his own, and when he noticed Eren staring he stretched up to kiss him. “Marco first.”

Marco’s gaze was intense when Eren refocused on him and Eren leaned down into him like a magnet. Marco kissed him soft and deep, the two of them silently shifting into position, and then Eren sank down onto Marco’s cock.

“Oh god…” Marco dropped his head back, lips parted as Eren took him in. Eren whimpered softly and started rocking his hips, grinding gently in Marco’s lap despite his best efforts to stay still. It was already better than the plug. “E-Eren wait… wait…”

There was no real force behind the words but Eren slowed down anyway, rhythmically squeezing around Marco’s cock and watching the way it made him twitch. Jean came up behind him, running warm hands over his ass and up his sides, and Eren hummed at the open-mouthed kiss Jean pressed into his shoulder.

“Hold still.”

Eren bit his lip and reached for Marco’s hand, lacing their fingers together as Jean lined himself up where Eren was already stretched around Marco’s cock. It took a bit of manoeuvring and Eren moving forward and back, but then Jean slipped inside and all three males gasped.

Eren had never felt so full in all his life. Jean and Marco didn’t move, giving him a moment to adjust to the stretch and how it felt to have both their cocks inside him. Eren clutched Marco’s hand and leaned his weight back against Jean, letting himself be held and doted on and whispered to. His eyes, which had fallen shut, drifted open and from the look on Marco’s face alone, Eren knew it must have felt just as good for them too.

“Y-you okay?” Jean whispered, trailing kisses up and down Eren’s throat.

“Yeah.” Eren squeezed again, and the sounds it pulled from them were downright sinful. “More. Please. _Please._ ”

In the end, Jean was the one who ended up establishing a rhythm, as both Eren and Marco had a limited range of movement. They had to go slowly at first, but Jean picked up his pace when Eren showed no signs of discomfort. Marco was the most vocal of them all, stretching up to kiss Eren and grasping at his hips, letting out a litany of whimpers and moans with each slide of Jean’s cock against his own.

Eren was overwhelmed between them, trembling and begging, telling them how good they were, how perfect they felt, how much he loved them. Jean’s eyes rolled back when Eren started grinding back against him, carefully matching each thrust.

“Guys,” Eren gasped, hands braced on Marco’s chest. His head was hanging forward, jaw dropped around his hitching moans. “Close. Oh god, I’m so close.”

Marco reached out with shaking fingers and Jean let Eren go so he could sink forward into Marco’s arms. Eren groaned weakly as Marco caught him in a kiss, dazed and twitching as he sucked on Marco’s tongue and desperately tried to hold onto him.

“Fuck, Eren,” Jean whispered, bending to tuck himself against the delicate curve of Eren’s spine. If Eren was at all crushed between them, he didn’t complain. “You feel so good, baby. So fucking good.”

The only response Eren could manage was a hitching whimper, too lost in Marco’s kiss and the steadily building pleasure to think. To everyone’s surprise, Marco came first, gasping against Eren’s lips and pushing his hips up in small, jerking thrusts. Eren’s eyes blew wide at the blooming warmth and he thrust backwards without thought, sliding down as far onto their cocks as he could manage.

“ _Oh my god.”_ Eren’s voice was breathy and utterly wrecked. He could feel Jean’s shaky breaths against his spine as they rocked into each other, could hear Marco’s weak moaning in his ear at the continued stimulation against his cock. There was nothing but this, nothing but the three of them and the endless cycle of pleasure. Nothing but what they gave each other.

With a cracking moan Eren came between his boyfriends, splashing white across Marco’s freckled stomach and squeezing around their cocks in a way that made sparks flash behind his eyes. He trembled through his release, legs shaking so badly he couldn’t brace on them properly, and through the haze he felt Jean swelling inside him and another rush of warmth. Teeth pressed into the back of his shoulder blade and Eren’s cock twitched as he rode out the aftershocks.

It took a long time for them to relax again, bodies rhythmically tensing as they toed the line of oversensitivity. Eren went limp against Marco’s chest, breathing heavily and too exhausted to keep his eyes open. He felt the soft touch of Marco’s fingers in his hair, and Jean’s palm gliding down his back as the other male lifted up and away from him.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”

Eren managed a soft grunt, brows pinching as Jean carefully eased out of him. Both Jean and Marco helped raise Eren’s hips up until Marco’s softening cock slipped free as well. There was a sudden gush of wet warmth and Eren shivered despite himself.

“Look at you,” Jean whispered. How Eren wished he could see his face. “Did that feel good?”

“Mm.”

Marco chuckled and scratched gentle fingers against Eren’s scalp, keeping him relaxed while Jean got up to grab a wet cloth. Jean made quick work of cleaning them up, coaxing Eren to move just enough to wipe their stomachs before cleaning the obscene looking mess between Eren’s legs. By the time he was done Eren was already reaching for him, green eyes barely open and an irresistible pout on his lips.

Too tired to think about changing the sheets, the three of them cuddled up beneath the blankets, turned on their sides with Eren sandwiched comfortably in the middle. Eren kissed Marco and then rolled over to shower Jean in the affection their earlier position hadn’t allowed them. Jean accepted it with a lazy smile, holding Eren close as they kissed each other breathless.

“You were amazing, Eren,” Jean breathed. He cupped a hand against Eren’s cheek, chest aching when Eren nuzzled into his palm. “Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Eren tried to pull him closer which made Marco chuckle from where he was pressed up behind him. “Thank you for letting me do that.”

“Thank _you_ , Eren,” Marco said. “You’re so good for us.”

Eren made a soft little noise and snuggled down tighter between them, letting them wrap their arms around him and cover his skin in reverent kisses. “I love you both.”

“And we love you,” Marco replied.

“So much,” Jean added.

Sated, relaxed, and utterly blissful, Eren let himself bask in the warmth his boyfriends gave off. He was almost asleep when a thought occurred to him, and a smile curved his lips as he lay there.

“Happy anniversary.”

There wasn’t a single place on Earth he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I love this ship. But never fear, we'll be back to Eren and Levi for the rest of the prompts! I just couldn't resist deviating for this one.
> 
> I'm infiniteluna on tumblr if you ever wanna come say hello c:


	22. Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is emotional and I love him.
> 
> Day 22: Collaring

“Levi.”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me again?”

Levi chuckled and closed the already minute distance between them to find Eren’s lips. They were tangled together on the bed, warm, sated and practically melting into each other. Eren was, and always had been a post-sex cuddler, and it was just another thing that Levi loved about him.

With a soft sound Eren squeezed his arms around Levi, hugging himself tighter against his chest. It was such a simple gesture, one Eren did almost every day, and yet Levi felt his heart ache in the best way at knowing Eren wanted him so close. Levi wasn’t the best with words, but from the way Eren smiled at him, there was no doubt he knew how much he was loved.

Eren started dozing in his arms and Levi found his mind wandering as he listened to Eren’s slow breathing. He’d looked beautiful the way he’d ridden Levi, head thrown back and hands clutching wherever he could reach. Eren had made the sweetest noises, cried Levi’s name like it was the only thing on earth that mattered.

Levi shifted a little, adjusting Eren in his arms as he got comfortable. Eren’s throat bore a few dark hickeys and the unmistakable imprint of Levi’s teeth. Eren had asked for them. Begged.

_Always so good to me._

Levi absently traced one of the bruises on Eren’s throat while he slept, letting his mind wander in the quiet. Eventually it travelled back, as it always did, to the rectangular box hiding in the back of his bedside drawer.

They’d been together for years, and Levi knew there was no one else he wanted in life than Eren. It was just a formality at this point. But when was the best time to give it to him? Eren didn’t need fanfare, didn’t _want_ it at the best of times, but this was special. It was an important moment between them and Levi wanted to treat it as such.

Levi’s thoughts chased each other in lazy circles and eventually Eren stirred again, stretching in Levi’s arms with a whimpered sigh. Those big green eyes blinked once, twice, then settled on Levi’s face. And as a blissful little smile curled Eren’s lips, Levi realized that there was no better time than this.

“Hey,” Levi breathed, closing his eyes when Eren leaned in to kiss him, humming sweetly against his lips. “Could you do something for me?”

“Anything.” Eren’s voice was still a little rough with sleep, but he was entirely focused on Levi.

“Hop up on your knees for me?”

Eren gave him an odd look but did as he was asked, pushing up until he was kneeling. Levi got off the bed and opened the drawer, carefully reaching to the back to retrieve the box. Eren, ever the curious individual, shuffled over until he was kneeling at the edge of the bed.

“What’s that?”

Levi turned the box in his hands, trying to find the right words for the moment. He’d always been shit at this, but he wanted to do his best. “You know I love you, right?”

Eren smiled at him, still a little confused. “Of course I do. I love you too.”

“I know. This damn thing has been tormenting me for weeks, and I just… I want you to know that you’re important. That even though you sometimes fall asleep with the TV on, or don’t always wash your mug after you’ve used it, that you’re all I want in the world. That you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Eren said nothing, but his eyes were flicking between Levi’s face and the box he held. Levi couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he didn’t speak. Instead he opened the box and pulled out the soft leather collar, dark green with silver studs all the way across. There was a dangling silver tag attached at the front with Eren’s named engraved in Levi’s handwriting.

Levi lifted it from the box with careful fingers. Eren hadn’t made a sound and when Levi looked up, Eren’s eyes were swimming with tears.

“Can…” Eren’s voice cracked and he stopped to take a breath. “Can I touch it?”

“Of course.” Levi held it out and Eren skimmed trembling fingers across the leather, feeling the studs and tracing his name on the tag. A whimper hitched in his throat and Levi ached at the sound. He knew Eren would likely get emotional, but to see how much this meant to him was another thing entirely. “Would you like me to put it on?”

Still a little lost for words, Eren simply nodded and bared his throat for Levi to attach the collar. Levi couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the way he looked, relaxed and kneeling at the edge of the bed, blinking tears out of his eyes and smiling at Levi like he hung the stars.

Levi’s chest fluttered as he leaned in to fasten the collar at Eren’s nape, sliding his fingers back over his throat and up under his chin. Eren sighed and leaned into the touch, letting Levi brush away a tear still clinging to his jaw.

“Feel okay?” Levi asked, stepping closer so Eren could lean against him.

Eren wasted no time, rising up on his knees and wrapping both arms around Levi’s shoulders, pulling him in close enough to nuzzle. He was still crying but it was a calm, quiet type of cry. He didn’t sob or sniffle, simply let the tears fall.

“I feel wonderful. I can’t… I can’t tell you what this means, Levi.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. I love _you_. God, I love you so much.”

All it took was a gentle nudge to have Eren lowering back onto the bed, Levi guiding him up toward the pillows with a whispered, “I love you too.” Eren’s hands were everywhere, stroking, tugging, gripping, embracing. It was like he couldn’t stand to have Levi more than a breath away, tears still tracking wet trails down his cheeks. Levi bent down to kiss them away one by one.

“Levi,” Eren breathed, gently pulling him up for a proper kiss. “Make love to me again?”

There had not, and would never be a day where Levi denied him something when he asked like that. Levi moaned softly into the kiss and reached for the lube, watching the way Eren’s lashes fluttered and the way his lips shaped Levi’s name as he gently worked slick fingers inside him. He was still stretched from earlier so it didn’t take much, and they both groaned as Levi pushed in.

The pace was firm but unhurried, Levi thrusting deep inside him only to ease back out with an agonizing slowness. Eren didn’t seem to mind at all, making soft little noises each time Levi sank back inside him. Eren was soft and pliant underneath him, but held on with a fierce strength as he rocked his hips in rhythm. He squeezed his legs around Levi’s waist, pulling him deeper inside.

Levi couldn’t decide who sounded more wrecked.

“I’m…” Eren craned his head back, exposing his throat and the collar he wore. It looked perfect against his tanned skin. Eren’s cock twitched between them, flushed red and leaking. “Levi, I’m gonna—”

He didn’t need to say anything else. Levi wrapped slim fingers around Eren’s cock and stroked him slowly from base to tip, listening to the keening whine it pulled from Eren’s throat. Levi wasn’t going to last and he knew it, but he wanted to get Eren there first, wanted to watch him come apart.

“Ah! Oh fuck.” Eren cupped a hand at the back of Levi’s head and pulled him down, pressing their foreheads together as Levi worked him toward release. Neither one dared to look away, even as Eren tensed up and came, cock throbbing in Levi’s grip. Levi felt the warm splashes on his fingers but Eren’s burning eyes held him in place, full lips parted around hitching breaths and an overwhelmed sounding moan.

Levi wasn’t far behind. Eren was squeezing around him so beautifully that he was cumming before Eren’s orgasm had passed, burying himself deep and trembling through the pleasure. He watched a faint smile curl on Eren’s lips as he felt Levi filling him just the way he wanted.

The come down was slow and Levi relaxed down against Eren with a long sigh, feeling gentle fingers sink into his hair. He held himself up as best he could, but he didn’t have the energy nor the desire to really move away just yet. Instead they simply basked in the quiet and let their breathing settle again.

“Thank you,” Eren said after a while, his voice whisper soft. “For everything.”

Levi made a low noise and leaned up to kiss him. He felt Eren smiling against his lips and when he pulled away it was still there, radiant and proud, Levi’s collar snug and perfect around his throat.


	23. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just ignore how long it's been since I last posted a chapter, yeah? Things have been pretty wild over here, but hopefully I can find my rhythm again. But also this fic is a year old already! My time management is awful holy crap.
> 
> Day 23: Shibari

Eren ran his fingers over the ropes, admiring the geometric patterns and the way they pressed into Levi’s skin.

They’d talked about doing this for a while, but nothing compared to seeing it in real life. The suspension had been Levi’s idea, and Eren couldn’t help but notice how relaxed he looked, cocooned in ropes and held off the ground like he weighed nothing at all.

“Feeling okay?” Eren asked, cupping a hand against Levi’s cheek.

“Mhm.” Levi’s eyes were closed but he leaned into the touch, nuzzling at his fingers. Eren’s chest ached in the best way. He recalled how quiet and still Levi had been while he tied him up, head down and breathing even. He’d looked so serene. He still did.

Eren bent down to kiss him and they stayed like that for a while, Levi’s head gently cradled in his hands while they exchanged slow kisses and soft words. Eren’s lips eventually travelled south and he manoeuvred around the ropes to try and press kisses into every bit of skin he possibly could.

Levi stretched in his bindings and the motion made the ropes sway ever so slightly.

By the time Eren made it between his legs, Levi was hard and utterly beautiful. He’d tied the ropes in a diamond shape, just enough to press against his balls when he moved and it seemed Levi was enjoying it, shifting his hips to get the ropes to push a little harder into his skin. He made a weak noise when Eren’s slick fingers slipped between his cheeks, thighs flexing as he eased them inside, one by one.

“That’s it,” Eren praised, working him open with the practised ease of years together. Levi shifted and sighed, trying in vain to push down onto Eren’s fingers. The sight of him, seeking pleasure in that quietly desperate way of his, stole the breath from Eren’s lungs.

They’d been together for so long that Eren could barely recall what life was like before Levi, and yet Levi still brought him to his knees without even trying.

“Eren,” Levi breathed. The sound cracked around a moan as Eren twisted his fingers inside him. “Eren please, that’s enough.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Eren gently slipped his fingers free, watching the way Levi’s rim clenched around empty air, and reached for the lube to slick himself properly. Levi fell silent again but his head was craned up, grey eyes watching Eren with an intensity that made him feel weak.

They shared a low groan as Eren pushed inside, all but melting into each other. Levi twitched, blinking up at Eren in a daze and arching up as best he could to meet him halfway for a kiss. They found a slow rhythm at first, Eren swallowing Levi’s breathy noises as he rocked inside him. It wasn’t particularly comfortable or easy on Eren’s back, bent over Levi’s dangling body like he was, but the closeness was too perfect to abandon.

“You can be rough,” Levi said, nipping at Eren’s lips. Eren blinked back at him in silence. “I _want_ you to be rough. Ah.. come on, baby.”

Eren didn’t need much convincing, catching Levi in one last, searing kiss before he leaned back, grabbing onto the ropes for support. He delighted in Levi’s sharp cry when he started pounding into him, pushing and pulling on the ropes to slide Levi back and forth on his cock. The glide was spine-tingling and Eren watched with parted lips as Levi took the length of him, over and over, without a hint of resistance.

“This what you wanted?” Eren's breath hitched as Levi took him in again, burning and deep. Levi had no answer, but he squeezed around Eren’s cock and for a moment Eren worried his knees were going to give out. “ _Oh fuck.”_

There was nothing for Levi to do but take what Eren gave him, unable to move as those perfect bindings held him in place. His cock was flushed dark and shining, and Eren let go of one of the ropes to reach down and stroke him.

“ _Yes,_ ” Levi hissed, eyes rolling as Eren fucked him for all he was worth. “Oh god, Eren, right there. Yes, yes, _yes. Right fucking there.”_

Eren angled his hips and twisted his wrist on an upward stroke, and Levi was gone. He arched in the ropes, back bowing as he shot onto his own chest and stomach in hot, sticky bursts. He was still keening as Eren swung the ropes one last time before holding them still as he came, buried as far as Levi could take him.

They came back down slowly, meeting for another kiss and sharing choppy breaths. Levi endured Eren’s quiet fussing, smiling faintly as Eren kissed all over his face. He sighed when Eren pulled out, the sound lost in another round of kisses.

“You okay?” Eren asked, checking him over for any signs of strain. He couldn’t resist leaning back to watch the way his cum leaked out from between Levi’s cheeks, half tempted to go another round.

“I’m fine. Can’t guarantee my legs will hold me up when I’m out of these ropes, but I’m fine.”

He reached to cup Levi’s face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over those sharp cheekbones. “Want me to start untying them?”

Levi was quiet for a moment, considering, and then he levelled Eren with a look so tender it ached. “Just enough so I can hold you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is loved.


End file.
